Kamen Rider Brawler
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: When Normal High School Student Ryuichi Fujigewa finds the Mystery Brawler Drive Belt, he Becomes Kamen Rider Brawler to save his School, Town, and The World.
1. Chapter 1 Enter The Ring Brawler

Hello Everyone here on The Kamen Rider Page, I am Ranger Red 2.3 and I am a fan of The Kamen Rider Fandom and This is my take on a OC Driven Kamen Rider Story called Kamen Rider Brawler, it is base on Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Ghost, and Kamen Rider Drive please Read and Review Ladies and Gentlemen :-).

I do not Own Power Rangers or Kamen Riders, just my OC's and This Story over all

P.S this takes place during my other story Power Rangers Terraforce Timeline, they are both set during the same time, so they never know each other till later on :-).

In the words of Kamen Rider Fourze/Gentaro Kisaragi: BLAST OFF! :-D.

Summery: In the Town of Katstown, California there lives a small town as Young Teen Ryuichi (Ryu) Fujigawa becomes Kamen Rider Brawler and Defend his Hometown from these Monsters called Spiritjin's

Chapter 1: Enter The Ring Kamen Rider Brawler

A Beautiful Day as the new school year starts off for the Students of Kats High School as a Alarm clock sounds as someone hits the alarm clock still was going off as he hits it again shutting it off, he want back to sleep as he's bedroom door came open fast as a Older Woman walked in...

"Ryuichi time to get up son, let's go" The Woman reveal to be his Mother said as she walks over to Ryuichi's bed as she hears him snoring, "Wake up! Sleepy Head" Mrs. Fujigawa said as she shook Ryuichi up from bed, She wore a Yellow Blose and Green pants, she had Brunette Hair in a Ponytail.

"M..Mom I'm up...I'm up" Ryu said as he hides his head under his Pillow as he's mom takes it away from him, she walks over to the window and pulls the shade up letting the sun in causing Ryu to fall out of his bed, "Aaagh...Sun, my worst enemy" Ryu said joking as he laughs tiredly.

His Mother name Mizuki laughsat her son's joke, "Come on Ryu time for breakfast and your first day of High School and Last Year of High School, you don't want to be late" Aiko said saying his nickname Ryu with a smile as she walks out of Ryu's room to check on Breakfast

Ryu change into his clothes for the first day as he comb his hair, it was Brunette like his Mothers hair as he had a clip in his eveybrow from a skateboard accident , he wore a Blue Button shirt and Black School Pants and Black and White Sneakers as he walks downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Mom" Ryu said with a yawn as he took a seat, "Did Dad have to work late again?" said Ryu as he ate his breakfast.

"Yup, he should be back a few mintues, he's swift ends soon, And I will be back about a hour after you get home son, I start work in the Grade School today" Aiko said with a happy smile.

"Have a great day Mom" Ryu said looking at his phone, it said 7:59am, he had to be to school about 8:30am, as he jumped up he kiss his Mother's Cheek as he ran out to get his Backpack.

Ryu begin to walk to school as he looked around saying good morning to his Naigbors as he saw a few students walking ahead in groups as he looked down, then he looked up in a smile as he thought of the new friends he can make. He sees the School only two more lights to cross before he makes it to the school, he makes one of the lights as the crossing guard already got a few kids across as he had to wait for the next light as he hears fighting, more like a few punches hitting one person, Ryu takes his time to check as he see's four guys one holding a fifth guy wearing the same uniform as him and four other teens wearing white shirts and their own School ID's from a different school.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing Huh?!" Ryu said with a Firm look at the rough housers as one looked at him as he slings the other boy down.

"What's it look like to you Kid" said one of the bully's as he cross his arms.

"Well, it looks like four cowards using their numbers to jump one person who can't defend their selves" Ryu said looking at the four guys as he's eyes light up with glee, "Unless that one person happens to be me" said Ryu getting a fist ready as the one bully runs to him as he kicks his stomach hard as he punch himin the face as the boy fall down as he screams about his nose, "...You know...if I had time...I'll fix it" Ryu said with a firm voice.

"Hey! This does not have to be a fight, this punk owes us Money" The Second Bully said pointing to the boy on the floor, "Now run along, our friend charge at you, and you seem new so...we will let you go" The Second Bully said as he pulls the beat up boy's hair, "Now tell him!" said The Second Bully to the injured boy as he was about to say something else when he heard two more of his friends get knocked down as they took off as the other hurt one got up to run away.

"Now, Let...Him...Go" Ryu said walking slowly to the boy's slowly, "I'll tell you again...Let go" said Ryu as he cranks his knackles.

"Hahaha, Fine I'll let this fool go, but I'll be damned if I don't get my money, he got less then a wekk" The second bully said as he caught himself, "No, that's up to my buddy at my school, when he wants his money, he get it or else, I'll be seeing you around New Kid, oh and see you around Durskin, haha" The Second Bully saidas he ran off.

Ryu watch as the guy ran away as he looked around he kneeled down to check on the boy who was hurt and now in the Fiddle Postion hurting.

"Hey..Kid you okay?" Ryu said trying to see if he's okay.

"...I'm okay..." said the Kid known as Durskin in a low voice

"What you said?" Ryu said trying to hear him.

"I...said...I'M OKAY!" said the boy as he gets up in a bit of pain as he held his sides, "I'll be just fine" Durskin said trying to walk away as Ryu caught him when he almost fall.

"You don't look and sound okay dude" Ryu said trying to help as he sling his the boy's arm around his shoulder, "I'm Ryuichi Fujigewa, but you can call me Ryu, all my friends do" Ryu said with a kindness as they made it to the open street as the crossguard saw them both.

"Andy Durskin! Look what happen to you, I told you not to mess with those Kids from Ant hall High School" The Crossing Guard said as she place her hands on her hips, "I'll help you boys to school, I'll take you both to the Nurses Office and Explain to your Principal why your both late" said The Crossing Guard as they all walk to school.

While the crossing guard spoke with the Principal and Ryu was waiting for Andy outside the Office.

"You should be more careful Andy" said the Nurse walking out with Andy as he had a bandage on his head and arms, "If it was not for this young man, you might be...I don't want to think about it, be safe and go to class" The Nurse said kissing Andy's cheek Motherly, as a shock Ryu's eyes widen.

"Yes I will be safe Aunt Bella" Andy said looking at his Aunt as he looks at Ryu, "Let's go Ryu, we have class to get to" Andy said trying to sound cool.

"Right?..." said Ryu as he looks at Nurse Bella,"It was a honor to meet you Ms. Bella" Ryu said giving a respectful bow to his friends Aunt as she smiles and says the same to him as he walks off.

Their class was Gym as they were late to the class they dress up for Gym as they mat up to go join their class, Andy still mad about getting jumped kicked a small compartment in the gym as a strenge device fall out it looked like a belt a Karate Belt as Andy jumped back, Ryu felt mesmarize by it's presents as he walked to it.

"Whoa! What is that thing?" Ryu said as he picks it up to get a good look at it, "It looks like a Karate belt, but more like a...Wrestling belt" said Ryu as he examing the belt as Andy looks from afar.

"I don't care if it looks like a Disco belt, something tells me that thing is bad news" Andy said as they both here yeling outside, Ryu and Andy look at each other as they ran outside to the Gym, most of the kids was running outside as they see a Monster like Mantis being corner two girls.

The Monster had it's eyes set on one of the girls, "You...No..Like me, Now...I Crush you" said The Monster as Ryu throw the belt in Andy's hand as he ran towards the monster as he jumped in between the Monster and the two girls as he kicks the monster back, "Who...You! No hurt me...Now I crush...You too!" The Monster said with madness.

Ryu push the girls right as he jumped left to avoid it's claws, "Whatever you are? That's no way to be in front of a lady, Let's Brawl! Man to Man" Ryu said with a firm voice as the couch nptice the monster, he then noitce the belt.

"You! Durskin!" The Couch said taking the belt and looking towards Ryu and the girls, "Girls! get out of here Now! go with them Andy" The Coach said as Ryu rans towards Andy and the coach as the girls ran out, "Kid, did you really protect those girls? Even though you could have been hurt?" The Coach said impress as Ryu nod, the coach give him the belt, "Good, now put this belt on, and hit the top button and say...Hanshin" The Coach said as the monster turned around to them.

"You...Made Girls...Ran away...Now I crush you" Said The Monster focus on Ryu as he puts the belt on as it strips itself around Ryu.

"Well let's give it a try" Ryu said as he hit the button, "Hanshin!" said Ryu as he held his one hand up in Victory as a energy field surround him as he wasin case in a Armor like suit with Bright Dark Blue Eyes and a Blue and Black Suit as Andy eyes with wide and the coach with a nod of amazement as they ran out of the building, "Awesome! I feel so much Power coursing through me, Now Let's Settle this you Creep, Man to...Mantis" Ryu said with renewed energy as he took a stand as the Mantis Monster charged him.

The Two begin fighting each other as Ryu dodge a few hits from obvious slow movement as Ryu kicked the monster back as he runs and jumps up to punch em, they take each other arms as they go through the wall of the Gym as they both roll out as the frighten Students and a few more teachers look on the fight as the coach and Andy looks on with Confidents.

"Do you think he can win coach?" Andy said to the coach.

"I am not...100% sure" Coach said rubbing his head as he looks at Andy who was glairing at him, " I'm sure he will win kid" said Coach as he look at the fight.

"Man! This guy won't let up" Ryu said as he notice a writing come across his eyes as a voice came through the com.

"To end this fight, press the Bell Button to engage the Final Kick Attack" The Computer Voice said.

"Final Attack huh? Let's try it" Ryu said as he hits the Bell Button as the bell sound ring as the voice said "Final Kick Engage", "All right! Let's End this" said Ryu as a Blue Aura Surround him as he Spin Jumps up in the Air Shocking The Mantis Monster as Ryu ready's his kick as a Blue Aura Surrounds his leg as he Flings Towards him as He kicksThe Monster as it explode, as the Students Cheer loudly as both Andy and The Coach High Five Each other.

"Our Hero! Our Hero! Our Hero!" said The Crowd of People clipping.

One of the girls walkled out that was Attacked by the monster, "Hey! I'm Tina, Thanks for saving me, Umm...Cyberdyne?" said Tina unsure of who he was, she had Long Jet Black Hair in a twist with a tan skin tone with a Slight Spanish Accent, "Who are you?...Hero" Tina said with a flirted smile.

"Umm, I am not Cyberdyne, you can call me..." saiud Ryu as he thought about his name as he thought back as he held up a Sweatbend as he thought of a clever name, "...I'm Brawler...Call me Brawler" Ryu said as he made a Pose as most of the crowd even Tina had wide eyes as he decide to take his leave in embressment as he waves his arm, "I'll be here to help at Anytime" said Ryu as he takes off running as he looks at the belt when he was clear of the crowd as he hit the button to change back to normal, he runs back to the front of the school to rejoin the crowd as he made it back to The Coach and Andy.

"Ryu!" said Andy as he leans in, "Umm Where's the Belt?" Andy said in a low voice.

"Yeah where's the belt kid? I know you saved the school but...I need the Belt back" said the coach.

"What?! But it is in my backpack though" said Ryu as he looks in his backpack with a sad look as he hands the belt back to the coach, "Here you go, Thanks fir letting me save the School and Students" Ryu said as the coach hands it back to him, "Huh? What are you doing? Don't you need it Coach" Ryu said shocked.

"Well, let's just say, you earn the belt and plus...I don't think that monster was alone" The Coach said giving a nod to Ryu and in return Ryu nod to him taking the belt back.

Meanwhile as the Kids and Teachers try to understand their strange new hero and that even stranger monster, inside the school as one student gets up to look around as he picks up his glasses as he walks out weakly, he begins to hear the sounds of Foot steps coming near.

"You did not get you're job done, You fail!" said The Mystery Person as it's eyes glowed red as the kid looked frighten.

"I...I didn't mean to...it was because of this Super..." said the kid as he was cut off by the Mystery being as he picks him up with a movement of his hand.

"I don't want to hear excuses! Child, I want a Victory, when you fail...it makes me look bad" said the Mystery Person as a Vail opens up as the kid was sent flying in as he disappear dropping a small device as The Mystery Person brings it to him.

"I believe I found the wrong person to give this too" The Person said as it press the button making it glowed into the air as it disappear.

Who was that Mystery Person, and is he just as dangerous as the mantis monster, Tune in next time for more Kamen Rider Brawler

Episode 2: Become a Kamen Rider

This has been the first chapter and I hope you all like it, I have been writing fanfiction for a little while, I have five Stories already made mostly Power Rangers Stories or Allies to The Power Rangers, but I had fun writing a Kamen Rider Story and it is in the same Universe as my Power Rangers Terraforce Team so only Spoiler there may be a crossover with Terraforce later on so please stay tuned and for my Power Rangers Fans and now Hopfully my Future Kamen Rider fans, And as always May The Power Protect You All :-).

Name: Ryuichi (Ryu) Fujigewa

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: Mako Fujigewa (Father), Aiko Fujigewa (Mother), Mariko Fujigewa (Older-Sister).

Race: Japanese-American

Appearance: Short Shaggy Jet Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Blue Jacket Black and Red T-Shirt with a Chicago Bulls Shirt, Blue Jeans.

School Outfit: Blue Button shirt and Black School Pants and Black and White Sneakers.

Personality: Hard Worker, Kind Hearted, Friendly to everyone unless they are Bullies

Kamen Rider Color: Blue and Black

Kamen Rider Weapon: Brawler Saber

Bio: Ryu moved with his family a lot due to his Father's job as a Doctor, Ryu and his Older Sister Mariko because of the moving was home schooled by their Mother who is a Teacher, Ryu's Sister Mariko is now 19 and off to Collage but they have a good Brother-Sister Bond, when Ryu was in school for a short time he got into fights a lot and that was the second part of them moving.

Name: Andy Durskin

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Family: Bella Durskin-Wilson (Aunt), Robert (Bobby) Wilson (Uncle), Haley Wilson (Cousin), Leonard Durskin (Father-Decease), Amy Durskin (Mother-Decease).

Race: Caucasian-American

Appearance: Short cut Blond hair, Grey Eyes, Grey T-Shirt and Black Jeans with Silver Sneakers, he also have a scar under his right eye

Personlity: he is Street Smart at knowing the school, he is very smart but a little lazy, he is also very guarded.

Bio: Andy was raise by his Aunt and Uncle after his Parents Car Crush, he knows the inside and outside of Katstown, he started to fail his classes and get into fights in school, he also owe money to a group of Teen Loan Sharks.

Name: Zina Cruz

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Family: Roberto Cruz (Father), Maria Cruz (Mother), Tina Cruz (Younger Twin-Sister).

Race: Maxico-American

Appearance: Long jet black Curly Hair, Hazel Eyes, Yellow Cardigan with a Blue Denim Jacket, Dark Blue Denim Jeans and Tennies Shoes.

Personlity: Kind Hearted, Cheerful, She's also very Noticable about the happens of the schooland Around Town

Bio: Zina is a smart shy girl who loves her town, she is a bookworm and knows the inside and outside of her town, she tries to keep her sister Tina out of trouble.

Name: Tina

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Family: Roberto Cruz (Father), Maria Cruz (Mother), Zina Cruz (Older-Twin-Sister).

Race: Maxico-American

Appearance: Long jet Black Hair in a Twist, Brown Eyes, Pink T-Shirt with a Grey Plaid Skirt and Tennies Shoes.

Personlity: Kind Hearted, Flirtion, She is also envy of Zina and Tina is a party girl.

Bio: Tina has lived in Katstown all her life along with her Twin Sister Zina, she has always been the rebellion of the two.


	2. Chapter 2 Become Kamen Rider Brawler

First I like to thank Five People for helping me with Building up my Kamen Rider Story, they are our Own Kamen Rider Vega, Gadget The Critic, DragonEmperor999, and Guest Reviewers Matrix Prime and Lunarthrope, thank you all my Bros! :-D.

Author's Note: Now I hope people likes Kamen Rider Brawler, But what I wanted to say is I miswrote the Hero's name, it's Ryuichi Fujigawa and his Mother's name is Aiko Fujigawa, please forgive me for the Confusing, as always enjoy the story, P.S I have a OC Contest for a new power rangers story called Power Rangers Battle Hunters, please enjoy, Read and Review.

Chapter 2: Become Kemen Rider

It was during the school day at 11:50AM as Ryu was training in his New Hero Form as both the Coach and Andy watch as Ryu punch and kicked the Two Punching Bags standing in his way, his suit was Blue and Black as it was a Black Helmet with two big Blue Eyes, A Black Jacket with the Coller clipped up, he had a Blue Chest with Black Pants and Blue Boots.

"Hyuu!...Hyuu!" Ryu said as he punched to the left and kicked to the right, hitting the Bags with ease as he takes a breathing Stand as he hits the lever turning back to normal, "Wow! That's getting easy" said Ryu as he turns to the Coach and Andy , Couch was eating a bag of chips looking Unimpress.

"...Good Job Ryu, but you have to remember The Belt only gives you a Adventage with a Monster" said The Coach as he sats up, "You do realize I give you that Belt to help save the school...No the world" The Coach said rubbing his head.

"Speaking of Which Coach, How did you make the Belt anyways?" Andy said rising his eyebrow as he got a glair from the Coach.

"Yeah, and what is your full name Coach by the way? If you don't mind me asking" Ryu said wiping the sweat off his head.

"Well that's a long story, Well both stories are" said Couch as he took off his hat as both Andy and Ryu, "If you want to know, fight more Monsters" Couch said as the Bell ringed for Lunch as Andy and Ryu was glairing at the Coach as he walked out the gym.

Meanwhile in the Cafetiara:

The Teens all was in there seats talking a laughing among thereselves in their little groups, there was the Jocks, The Populer Girls and Guys, The Cheerleaders, The Goth's, The Geeks and Other Teens. Ryu and Andy walked up to the Stand where the food was at as Ryu's eyes light up with joy as it was a whole Buffet of food.

"Whoa! Ryu calm down, it's just School food" Andy said getting a plete of Chille and a Bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Sorry! I skipped Breakfast this Morning" said Ryu getting a few Tecos and a Bottle of Ginger Ale as they walked up to the counter paying for their food, they walked to their Table as Andy saw Ryu ate his Lunch.

"Wow! Your right, but Chew bro" Andy said eating his Chille as Tina the girl Ryu saved the day before and a girl who looked like her Mirror image except different hair syily, Andy almost choked, "...Ahem, L..L..Ladies welcome to our table" said Andy trying to be cool as Tina rolled her eyes at him as the other girl shook her head.

Tina looked at Ryu who was eating like he was racing, he however stopped noticing the two girl as he looked up.

"...Umm, Hi, wait your that girl I helped out" Ryu said standing up as he wipe his mouth with a Napkin, "How are you? Did you get to safety?" said Ryu a little emberssest, he looked at the two girls putting two to two together, "You're?...You're Twins?" Ryu said as both girls giggle at his comment.

"Of course, we are Twins, I'm Tina Cruz nice to meet you, and this is my Sister Zina Cruz" Tina said walking up to Ryu,she has Long Jet Black Hair wrapped in a Twist and Brown Eyes, she is wearing a Pink T-Shirt with a Grey Plaid Skirt and Tennies Shoes, "I hope you don't mind but...I wanted to say thanks for trying to save me" said Tina as she kissed Ryu on the cheek as he smiled with Andy giving a friendship clap, "Can we join you" Tina said as Ryu nods shyful as Zina takes Tin's seat by Ryu ashe sat down.

"I would just give you a hug Ryu, but my sister Tina is a little well...Energetic" Zina said as she and Ryu stare a good laugh, She has Long jet black Curly Hair and Hazel Eyes, She's wearing a Yellow Cardigan with a Blue Denim Jacket and Dark Blue Denim Jeans with Tennies Shoes. Just then three Jocks walked in wearing their lettermen Jackets with a Basketball Team Logo.

"Hey Zina how's it going Beautiful, what time should I, Chad Lee pick you up for our date" The Basketball Player named Chad said with a Cocky Smile as he looked at Ryu as he's smile turn into a frown, he was of African American Descent, "So...You must be Ryu Fujigawa...What you doing talking to my girl?" said Chad as he's other friends was having his back as Ryu stood up.

"The names...Ryuichi Fujigawa" Ryu said as his frown turned into a smile, "But my Friends call me Ryu, you can call me Ryu" said Ryu as both Zina and Chad had Wide Eyes along with Tina and Andy as Chad's friends burst out laughing as Chad shakes his head as he reach his hand out as he moved it, "I call my friends on the Basketball Court, and i don't see a Basket...Let's go guys" said Chad as they took there leave, the group stoppedf as Chad stop moving seeing a guy with a stern look on him, Ryu notice as he rise a eyebrow as the three players took a diffrent route out of the cafe.

Ryu looked at Zina with a look as she give one back as he seat down.

"Who was that guy? You're Boyfriend?" Ryu said as Zina saw the group leave.

"No...Chad is a cool guy but...After last year, he want from Hero of the school to...Zero, in my eyes" Zina said with a sigh as Ryu give her a worried look, "It had nothing to do with me, it was a different student, he was bullied out of the team by our resident jock" said Zina as she looked down to her lunch.

Meanwhile Chad and his Teammates was in the Gym for Free Class as they laugh shooting Baskets after Basket, as a Shadow came out as they hit a button on a Ball like item as they turned into smoke, turning into a Tiger like Humanoid Beast walked out, the trio was to busy laughing among themselves to notice as one did notice as he ran off scared with the other one in tow, Chad turned around to see the Tiger like Beast as his Eyes want wide in fear. As the two made it into the Hallway running into fearas the other teens laugh at them as Ryu was by his Locker as Andy looked on too.

"Hey Ryu, don't worry about those two...I'm sure Chad's just using them for Throwing Dummy's " Andy said chuckling to himself as the boys ran past them.

"Aaah!...Monster!" One boy said.

"T..T..Tiger Monster" Second boy said as Ryu and Andy stare a look as they see the Coach giving them a nod as they give a nod as he hit the Fire Alerm making all the Teens ran for the nearest Exit.

Ryu place the Belt on his Waist as he runs for the Gym with Andy and Couch right behind him as Zina notice them as she ran behind them as she wonders why they didn't head for the exit, she sees Chad throwing the Basketballs to the Tiger Beast as she cowers under the door of the Gym, she notice Ryu as he hits some buttons on his fancy belt when she heard.

"Henshin!" Ryu said as he rise his fist in the air as he Transforms into Brawler, "Hey! Tiger Man,pick on someone your own...Size" said Ryu as he tilt his head as Chad turned to see the Armor hero.

"Brawler's Real!...OOF!" Chad said being thrown by the tiger beast as Brawler caught him, "...Thanks for saving me...Get that Fool" said Chad as he walks back seeing Andy, "Andy! Hey what are you doing here? Where's Ryu?" Chad said as Andy takes his Arm.

"Get out of here Chad, Ryu's umm...making sure the Students get out, now you too," said Andy trying to cover for Ryu as Chad runs out not noticing Zina.

"Alright, now there's just you and me Tiger Man" Ryu said getting into Fighting pose.

"You! You're the Armor Hero? Well say hello to me, Tigernator!" said the Tiger Beast named Tigernator as he pose letting out a green energy Aura, he was a Humanoid Tiger like Warrior with a White and Black strip Armor, Yellow Eyes "What do you say to that...Bug Man, Hahaha" Tigernator said boostful as He charged to Brawler as they begin to fight.

The Two charged in as they want blow from blow as the sound echo through out the Gym as they want in for a more effective Punch as the hit sent a soundwave as Four of the Baskets Glass burst as they want back, then Zina scream as Andy and Coach see Zina as they ran to her.

"Zina! Are you okay, come on we need to go" Andy said offering his hand as Zina stood up on her own as she give Andy a stern look.

"Why? Because you and Ryu can take turns as Brawler" Zina said placing her hands on her Hips as Andy and Coach stared a look of surprise, "Well? Anyone's going to give me a Answer Si (Yes), or No" said Zina waiting.

"We will...Umm..." Coach said looking puzzle

"...Explain Later, we all need to get to safety" said Andy adding the second part to it as they ran out.

Meanwhile as the fighting want on as Brawler sent a kick to Tigernator as he fall back as he sent a Bicycle Kick knocking him down as Tigernator fall to the ground as he let out a low growl.

"...You have Ruin my plans Fool!" Tigernator said as his eyes glowed yellow as it turned into a shade of Hazel as he begin to Cough a little, "You...Stay out of my...Way!" said Tigernator coughing uncontrolable as he took off running as a lightning streak left in the wake as Brawler looked seeing him gone, he looked over to the spot where Andy and Coach was, but they were gone as he ran out turning back to himself as he makes it outside, he's cellphone rang as he answer it, it was Andy.

"Yeah, Andy where are you guys?...Okay, I'll be there" Ryu said as he ran back into theschool running to Coach's Office's as he sees Coach sitting at his desk and Andy waiting by the door, "What's...Going on...Bro?" said Ryu wondering

"We have compeny Bro" Andy said as he points on the insideas Ryu walked in as Zina jumped in Ryu's Face.

"You got some explaining to do Mi Amigo (My Friend), what's going on Ryu Fujigewa?" Zina said as tears form in her eyes, "How could you...Not tell me?" said Zina as she hugs Ryu crying as he blush red.

"S..S..Sorry Zina...But how did you find out I was Brawler?" Ryu said Unsure of what to say.

"Does it matter? Fine though...I umm...Fellowed you guys to the gym" Zina said crossing her arms as Coach got up.

"We got more importanted matters, we have to figure out why these monsrters are attacking the students and the school, "Couch said looking at Zina, "Zina was about say something but Andy wanted you to hear it as well Ryu" said Couch.

"Right, it may help a little with you crazy guys" Zina said with a smile as they all sit down, "Remember when that Monster Grass Hopper Attacked my Sister, well the way it acted was...Somewhat like Simon Stockmen" said Zina looking at Andy, "You remember him right Andy?" Zina asked as Andy nods yes as Ryu looked at them both.

"Who's Simon Stockmen?" Ryu said looking at them both.

"He was a Student here, in the year before us, he was kind of a Creep" Andy said looking down, "But...This morning I heard he was found in a coma, with a Mantis Tattoo...Like what he turned into" said Andy giving a look as they all thought about it.

" Qu estas diciendo? (What are you saying?), You mean that Monster was Simon?!" Zina said with wide eyes as he nods as she looks to Coach.

"I don't know much about theses Monsters yet, All I know is, that belt is our only hope" Coach said.

"Yeah, about this belt Coach, where did you get it? I mean it looks like something from a syfy movie?" Ryu said sitting the belt on the Table.

"Hmm, I think I can tell you all now..." Coach said unsure, "...I don't really know where I made it at, All I remember was that I made the belt as a means to save all Humankind...But the rest is a blur" Coach said sitting at the table looking at the Belt with Focus.

"You mean you don't remember making it at all? What about the school? You hid it here" Andy said excited.

"That's the thing, all I remember was hiding it at the school, After I took the job as Coach, it was the last thing I remember I was good at" Couch said as he looked at the time, "But, I'll get back to picking up the pieces while you three get to class" said Coach as he walked the three to his door as he opened it as a person walked in front, it was Chad looking down, "Chad! What do you need and are you okay?" Coach said letting the three teens out as Chad walked in not like his Ego talk before as Ryu looked at him as the door close.

Meanwhile as the rest of the day want on Ryu was walking out of his second to last class as he Bumped into a Student hitting both there heads as they winced back.

"Ki o tsukete (Watch out)" Ryu said upset as he notice the teen, The Teen was of spanish Descent, he had short black hair and Hazel Eyes as Ryu thought for a moment, "Hey! You look familiar! I'm Ryu" said Ryu as the boy looked with a Stern look.

"Umm...Hi I'm Carlos, so your the new kid right?" The Teen name Carlos said with a kindness in his voice, "Welcome to Kats High School, Home of The Fighting Tigers haha" said Carlos as Ryu and Carlos shook hands, the two want in different routes going to class as Ryu heard yelling as he took off to look, it was Carlos being Bullied by two of Chad's Friends, "L..Leave me alone...I want to get to class..Now!" Carlos said as he was push down as Ryu stepped up being stop by Andy.

"Don't...It's not good to jump into every fight my friend" Andy said in a low voice, "Helping me was different...This is just...A call waiting to be picked on for the rest of the year" said Andy giving a warning to Ryu about those two.

"But...Arrgh" Ryu said as he thought back to his old school as a group was lughing together, one of whom was a Younger Ryu in a Black Leather Jacket and Black Cap Backwards, "...I hate! Bullies" said Ryu in a low stern voice as he turned aroound hearing a voice cough.

"Leave him be you guys!" Chad said walking up to his friends as they backed off, a smile came across Ryu's face knowing he was wrong about Chad being mean, "I mean after all, he is a Wimp after all, Hahaha!" said Chad helping Carlos up as he push him down the hallway as his friends laugh as Ryu step up.

"Not cool bro!" Ryu said stepping in Chad's face as his friends oh the moment as Chad had mix feelings, "I know you had a ego but...I never seen you as a Bully, I hate Bullies" Ryu said as he walked off leaving Andy standing there.

"Yeah! What he said" Andy said Nervous as he ran off to catch up to Ryu.

Meanwhile Ryu was up on the Roof of the School getting some Fresh Air as Andy and Zina want up to him to cheer him up as he lean on the Tall Wall looking over the school.

"H..Hey Ryu, are you okay?" Zina said being the first to speak to him as Andy hid behind her, "I know Chad must have really upset you, but he means well...Sorted" said Zina trying to get through to Ryu.

"He is a bully, my Grandfather tought me never to Bully those who are unable to protect themselves" Ryu said shaking his head, "When I first talked to Chad, I know he had a Ego, but I know he could become a good friend" said Ryu as screams was heard on the Field, they see te Basketball team being attacked by thesame Tiger Monster as they all looked at each other as Ryu pulled out the Belt as they ran to the field, they see the Tiger Monster, "Hey! Tiger Man, Pick on somebody your own size" said Ryu firm as Tigernator turned to Ryu as he gasp a little.

"Ryu?..." Tigernator said low, "Leave here now! Human, There is no reason to be a hero" said Tigernator as the Basketball Players ran off as Ryu put the Belt on as Tigernator eyes widen.

"Henshin!" Ryu said placing a Fist up as he Transform into Brawler, "ALRIGHT! Brawler's here Never Fear" said Ryu as he pose, "Let's Rock and Roll" Ryu said as he charge at Tigernator as he give him a few Jabs to the Chest as he finese with a kick pushing His foe back as Tigernator looks up.

"Arrgh!...Leave me Alone!" Tigernator said as a soundwave want flying as Brawler shield Andy and Zina as he took the hit as sparks flew off him as he fall to the ground, "You have been warned Brawler, next we meet, I won't be so kind" Tigernator said as he took off running he made it behind a building as he huffs and puffs hitting a button turning back into Carlos as he begin to cough more as he pulls out a Inhaler, "...Ahem, I will not let Ryu Fujigewa or Brawler whatever he calls himself, I will get my revange on Chad" said Carlos as his eyes turned from Hazel to Yellow Tiger Eyes as the Round Ball like item turned into a Madal as he walked away.

Meanwhile Brawler returned to being Ryu as he looked to his two friends, Andy was okay except for a few cuts and Zina had some cuts and a Baseball hit her head from the shockwave of Tigernator, Both Andy and Ryu carried her to the Nurses Office to Andy's Aunt Bella.

"Okay, she should be fine" Bella said wrapping her head up with a Bandaged, "There...You're alright now honey" said Bella with a kind smile,"But you should lay down, try not to fall asleep and you can stay in here in the Office" Bella said looking at the Cot set up for Zina.

"Thank you Nurse Bella" Zina said sitting down on the Cot as Bella lets Ryu and Andy come see her, "Hey guys, Thanks for getting me here" said Zina with a smile as Ryu and Andy took a seat with her.

"How are you feeling Zina? I didn't see the Ball coming" Andy said Upset with himself, "I should have caught the ball" said Andy.

"Hey! I'm alright Andy, don't worry about it" Zina said giving Andy a pat on the back as Ryu looked to Nurse Bella.

"Excuse me Nurse Bella, But what can you tell me about Chad please, Ma'am" Ryu said as the Nurse turned around returing with a ice pack for Zina.

"Well to be honest with you. Ryu was it? Chad is our Schools Sports Hero, that was till last year where they Builled a boy so bad...He almost jumped off the school's roof, His name is..."Bella said remembering that day as she was cut off.

"Carlos, right Ma'am" said Ryu jumping up in his seat as everyone looked at him with Wide Eyes, "What?! I met him today" Ryu said adding on.

Meanwhile Chad was off training for the game in two days, the first of the year, he didn't have time to train with the Monster Attacks, he was on the court outside as Carlos watched from the Shadows with Yellow Tiger Eyes, he planned to attack when he stop seeing Ryu, Zina, and Andy comes running up to him.

"Hey! Chad, we have to...talk to you" Ryu said out of breath as Andy and Zina joined him, "It is important" said Ryu as Chad looked at him as Carlos walked away as he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Voice said in a Deep Voice, "You have a job to do, get your revenge. It is what you want right?" said The Voice.

"All I want is Revenge...But I'll wait" Carlos said walking off.

"Fine...It is your payback after all" The Voice said fading away.

"Look! You made it perfectly clear I'm a jerk" Chad said looking at the basket as he took a shoot it hit off the rim as Andy caught it.

"I know what I said Chad...But you got to admit there's something going on with that Tiger Monster" Ryu said a bit Annoyed.

"Yeah but..." Chad said as he looks at Ryu, "How did you know about the Tiger attacks, you were outside during the first attack, and the second attack happen outside in front of the schools sports team" said a Clueless Chad.

"Umm...Because I told him about the first attack" Andy said outloud.

"And I told him about the teams getting Attack, Tina told me to be honest" Zina said in a hurry as they want back to talking.

"Fine, I believe you three. But what does the attacks have to do with me" said Chad a bit annoyed.

"Maybe because you drove a kid to..." Ryu said as Chad jumped in Ryu's face.

"Because I what?! Don't go putting words in my mouth" Chad said with Anger in his voice as he frowns, "I'm outta here...I got a game to win" said Chad upset as he took the ball from Andy as he walked away.

"Chad! This might have Carlos and you in the Middle of it" Zina said as Chad stopped and turned around, "I know you were upset after bullying him, but what if that monster is attacking because it hates the team for that" said Zina as Chad walks up to her and Ryu and Andy joined her.

"Wait a minute? Are you three trying to tell me, that the Tiger Monster is a part of Carlos?" Chad said with a look of Disbelif, "Yeah right" said Chad as he walked of headed for the School as he start to climb the stairs to get to his Locker, he is meet by Carlos as he walks out of one of the doors, "C..C..Carlos" Chad said scared as he notice Carlos eyes was yellow and tiger shape.

"Hello Chad, I see you remember me" Carlos said with a Malvoilet Voice as he wore hs Medal around his neck, "Now...Payback is mines" said Carlos as Chad got spooked and ran off to the top of the steps as Carlos kept running to catch up, each door Chad try to open was locked.

Meanwhile outside Ryu, Andy, and Zina was trying to figure out what was going on as they hear the Alarm going off as they see Tina run up to them.

"Zina! Tienes que ayudar (You have to help)" Zina said Excited and Worry as Tina took her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"Hermana calma, qu sucede? (Sister calm down, what happen?)" Zina said worried as Andy and Ryu was wondering nervously looking.

"Right...Ahem, I saw Chad running up the stairs to the roof and Carlos chesing after him" Tina said fearful with tears in her eyes as he group want wide eyes, "Y..Y..You have to help them both" said Tina out of breath stuttering.

"Guys, you try and stop Chad and Carlos from doing anything" Zina said looking at her sister and then she looks at Ryu, "I'll stay with my sister...Go now!" said Zina giving a knowing nod and Ryu nods back as they ran off.

The Guys ran as fast as they can as Andy lead the charge to the roof as they got to the roof door, they saw Carlos and Chad standing by the edge as Carlos turned around, they both was shocked by Andy's and Ryu's sudden jump in as Carlos took Chad's Collar holding him off edge.

"Whoa! Carlos dude, don't do this" Andy said trying to calm him down, "It's not worth it man, your a smart guy Carlos" said Andy trying to ease the Tension.

"Yeah man, We get it, he was a bully to you, but if you do this..." Ryu said moving closer as Carlos let Chad move closer to fall, "..N..NO! Fine I won't move" Ryu said Noticing a faint glow coming from Carlos Medal as it glow a Green Aura.

"You! Don't come up here telling me what to do" Carlos said Anger by Chad's Bulling, "Not only did he ruin my basketball career! He stole my Girlfriend and made me the laughing stock of the school!" said Carlos as a tear ran down his cheek as Chad forwn with sadness.

"L..L..Look Carlos? The Bullying was wrong man...But I was even more wrong by taking your girl" Chad said Regretful as Carlos looks at him with Anger, "I am so sorry, I tried to stop the Hazing at first but...I got into it like everyone else, I am deeply sorry" said Chad in a breaking voice as Carlos eyes glowed Yellow as he throw Chad back at Andy and Ryu as they caught him.

"You think I want your sorry! I never wanted your sorry, "Carlos said as he push the button on his Medal, "I...Want Revange!" said Carlos as he Transform into Tigernator as his Human self fall the side with a green glow as he hit the ground the glow was faint. Ryu and the others was shocked, "Now I can get rid of Three Birds!...With One Stone!" said Tigernator with a more stern Voice.

"Oh man...We have to save Carlos from...Carlos" Ryu said Confuse as he pulls out the Brawl Belt as it wrapped around him as he hit the Button and rise his fist in the air, "Hanshin!" said Ryu as he transform into Brawler in front of Tigernator and Chad as both were stun, "Alright! Let's go Man to Tiger Man" Ryu said as he gets into a fighting pose as he gives a nod to Andy to get Chad out of there.

"Alright...Let's go Chad,Now!" Andy said as he takes Chad's arm and runs for the open door, they are stopped by Tigernator as he jumps in the door way, "Damn it! Umm Ryu we need you bro" said Andy annoyed as Brawler filps over Andy as he kicks Tigernator back as the door slam shut leaving a dent in it.

"Go now guys! I'll keep him busy" Ryu said as he throws a punch towards Tigernator as it landed ashe throws three more punches as Andy and Chad runs for the second Exit Door, "Let's go kitty cat" said Ryu as he tackles Tigernator through the door as they go through the door.

"Get...off...ME!" Tigernator said with a snarl as a soundwave sends Ryu back onto the roof as Tigernator comes back as he looks around noticing his Human body was gone, "Where...is it!" said Tigernator.

"Where what? Oh wait you mean the real you? Carlos that's who you really are, your no monster bro" Ryu said standing up, "Wake! Up! Dude! You're no bully like the rest of them are, your really smart are you not" Ryu said trying to reach the human in Carlos/Tigernator as Tigernator looks down, "We don't have to fight" said Ryu as he walked up close, Tigernator slowly looks up as he throw Ryu/Brawler to the edge of The building as Tina and Zina notice Ryu as Brawler and Carlos as Tigernator both girls scream as Coach run out from a text from Andy.

Meanwhile Chad and Andy got to the nurses office with a Uncousien Carlos as Andy's Aunt Bella starts to check on Carlos as Andy and Chad stared a look.

"Okay...Carlos has a pulse...But it's faint" Bella said as she looks at both guys, "Tell me what happen...Now!" said Bella with a stern look and voice as Andy looks at Chad with a worry look and Chad takes a breath.

"Nurse Bella, Carlos was" Chad said looking back at Andy as he looks right back, "..Was catching his breath, I am sad to say I was...messing with him again today, but I felt bad and I want to say sorry, that's when A Monster attack, the same one that attack this afternoon" said Chad as Nurse Bella nods with a unsure look as she looks at her nephew.

"That's what happen right Andy?" Bella said as she sit up.

"Yes Aunt Bell, me and Ryu want to talk to him, to make sure he was alright, that Hero came back to help us" Andy said as his Aunt stood with a rise eyebrows and her hands on her hips, "That's what happen, right Chad?" said Andy as Chad nods.

"Fine, you two out, I need to check on his vitels and get it to a better level" Bella said as she lets the two boys out as she close the door.

Meanwhile on the Roof top Ryu and Tigernator resumes there battle as Tigernator tried to claw his way through Brawler's armor as Ryu ducked under Tigernator'sattack as he kicks him down, Tigernator jumped up as he Tackles Ryu off the roof asRyu takes his arm as they both fall down hitting the ground as Tina, Zina, and Coach runs far away as they can, Ryu stands up as Tigernator was up, they begin to fight again as Tigernator tries to smash him with his fist as Brawler blockswith his arm and with his free hand he punch till Tigernator concede as Brawler takes Tigernator's arm and filps Tigernator over his back, Brawler gets into a fighting pose as he hits a button as the computer flash on.

"Final Kick Engage" The Computer Voice said as a Blue Aura surround him as he jumps into the air as Tigernator got up weakly as a blue Shine kept him from moving.

"This ends here Tigernator, Final! Kick!" Ryu said as he kicks forward as a Blue Aura surrounds him as he hits Tigernator point blank as the Monster was destroy, at the same time Carlos pulse became study as a relife came over Nurse Bella's face as she checks Carlos's eyes and pulse.

A Figure was standing on top of the roof watching the fight from Above as it rub it's chin.

"You're starting to get in my way Brawler, if you jumpin my plans again" The Figure said as it cranks it's knickles firmly, "I'll Destroy you myself" said The Figure as it teleports away.

A Week Later:

The fellowing week as the school recover from the attack, Gym class was outside with the Basket's broken glass was being clean off the floor and the people fixing them, the school know it was best that the students was not in danger, Ryu, Andy, and Zina was talking as they walked into Coach's Office, they were shocked to see Chad, Carlos and a girl standing there as Coach got up to greet his Students.

"Guys, I am glad to see you all" Coach said as he looks at the three new faces, "Ahem, you already know Chad Stevens and Carlos Vega, well this young lady is Sheena Reese, Carlos ex girlfriend, but she's come back to after she heard about Carlos being in the coma" said Coach with a happy tone, "She says her other school is out for a event so she will come and go to help Carlos" Coach said as he go's to his seat.

"That's great Carlos, I am happy to see you up and walking again" Ryu said giving Carlos a high five as he nods, "So what's going to happen now?" said Ryu puzzle as he looked at the three.

"Thank you Ryu, I'm doing well as to be expected, Still weak though. But I have good news, Me and Sheena will talk things over, I let my anger do the talking last time...But this time I will Compose myself" Carlos said in a lighter better mood, "And I got a spot on this years Basketball team thanks to Chad here" saiud Carlos patting Chad's shoulders as he and Sheena walked to the door.

"By the way Ryu Fujigawa, Thank you for saving Carlos, we both were Childish a year ago. Now we can make a fresh start, Thank you all" Sheena said in a kind voice as they go out the door with big smiles.

"Wow! I forgot how Beautiful Sheena was. But to late, I hear she has a Girlfriend" Andy said being hit by both Chad and Zina, "OW...What's that for!" said Andy mad.

"Because Idiota (You Idiot), She's Single and ready to Mingle" Zina said annoyed.

"Yeah and besides, I keep up with her on FriendBook, She's hear to see Carlos" Chad said looking down in sadness, "The better man won, Carlos will be happy she's here, I am glad we were still friends and I was able to bring her here" said Chad as he had a small smile as he walked out.

"Wow, I guess he's the real MVP After all" Ryu said shocked by Chad as Zina looked up to Ryu.

"No, The Real MVP is you Ryu, you saved both there lives, you're the hero" Zina said as she kiss Ryu's Cheek softly as Ryu blush, Coach was reading a Megazine as he saw a flash with a name written out, it said "Kamen Rider" On the Blue Prints.

"Kamen Rider!" Coach said outloud.

"What's a Kamen Rider Coach" Andy said as he laugh at the name.

"It's what the name I give to the Belt's Armor, the User would be called Kamen Rider" Coach said with a smile, "I mean I am happy to have a piece of my memory back, but i was looking at Motorcycle AD's and that"s what Trigger it...But I understand if you want to keep Brawler in your name Ryu" said Coach with a puzzle look.

"Hmm, Brawler...Kamen Rider...Kamen Rider Brawler!" Ryu said with Excitment, "How about we use both names Coach, your name and my name" said Ryu with joy.

"You got it...Kamen Rider Brawler" Coach said with his Approval.

Ryu has defeated a Second Monster and who is the Mystery Figure talking to the User of the Items, Those Questions will be Answer Soon, Tune in Next time to Chapter 3: The Quiet Beauty Part One.

Chapter 3: The Quiet Beauty Part 1

Author Note: And that is the Second Chapter of Kamen Rider Brawler, I hope you all like how Kamen Rider Brawler/Ryuichi Fujigawa got his name. Also i hope you like a look at Ryu's and Coach's Respected Flashbacks .


	3. Chapter 3 Quiet Beauty Part 1

First I like to thank Five People for helping me with Building up my Kamen Rider Story, they are our Own Kamen Rider Vega, Gadget The Critic, DragonEmperor999, and Guest Reviewers Matrix Prime and Lunarthrope, thank you all my Bros! :-D.

Chapter 3: The Quiet Beauty Part 1

Night Fall over Katstown as many of their Residents was Asleep, except for six people being out with Couch back at the base keeping a eye on Ryuichi's Health while Zina, Andy and Surprizely Chad with the only car tag along with Ryu on his Kamen Rider Motorcycle as Kamen Rider Brawler it was Blue and Black as they chase down a Frog Monster who was hopping through town, it was a Young Boy name Evan who just hit the Final Transformation and was knocked out in Human form as Zina watched over him in the car.

"Man! This Frogs playing Leap Frog with us" Andy said watching the Frog jump through town as Zina give him a Annoyed look and Chad every now and again, Andy notice it, "What?!" said Andy with a surprise look.

"Andy Mi Amigo, You mean fellow the Leader" Zina said with a Annoyed voie.

"Yeah Andy if it was Leap Frog Ryu would have won by now" Chad said keeping a eye on the Monster while the three started Arguing.

"Hey can we not fight till we beat this guy!" Ryu said through a Com Link as the Monster made a Rough Right making Ryu turn a hard right and Chad fellowing through making a right but stopping.

"Zina! Andy! Are you both okay?" said Chad worried.

"I'm good" said Andy as he looked back at Zina.

"I'm alright, so is Evan" said Zina leaving both boys relieved all three looked up to Ryu while he looked around, "What's wrong Ryu?!" Zina said outloud.

"I don't see our hopping friend no where..." Ryu said getting off his Motorcycle walking around to see him, "Damn it! He got away" said Ryu upset.

"Peak! A BOO!" The Frog Monster said scaring the three in the car as he landed on the Car, "The Names Froggy, don't forget it" Froggy said as he was about to strike as Ryu picks him up and throw him down on the street.

"Stop right there Evan" Ryu said trying to reach the human in Froggy, "Where your friends, let us help you" said Ryu pulling out a sword.

"Friends? Friends?! I have no friends...Only Froggy" Froggy said while he hopped up in the sky and kicked Ryu down.

"Alright, no reason with him...Let's go Man to Man" Ryu said getting up and charging towards him, he tried to punch Froggy while Froggy hopped out of the way as he launch himself to Ryu.

The Launch slice at Ryu as Sparks flow off him, Ryu compose himself while he's Sword glowed a Blue and Black as he Slice at Froggy as Sparks flew off him while Froggy fall back first, Froggy tried to stand but fall back in pain, Ryu hit the Button on his belt as the Computer came on.

" Final Kick Active" The Computer Voice said as Brawler's Eyes glowed Blue as he leaped into the air while Froggy stood unable to move as he looked on at Brawler, Brawler begins to glow blue as he ready's his kick charging towards Froggy.

"Brawler! Final! Kick!" Brawler said yelling as he kicks Froggy as Froggy blow up, Evan coming out of his Coma as he looked around, Evan sees Zina he blush redder then a beet.

"W..W..What's going on?" Evan said sitting up fast with a Frog like Voice looking around he sees Ryu pushing the Whisle button and turning back to normal walking over, "Oh...it was not a Dream" said Evan looking sad.

"Evan...Don't worry no one got hurt" Zina said putting a hand on his Shoulder as Evan blush, "See we're okay" said Zina with a smile.

"Right...But I still feel bad" said Evan sitting back.

"Listen Evan, don't worry about it, you were not in control it was the power that change you into that monster" Ryu said looking at his belt, "Do you know where you got it from?" said Ryu wondering causing Chad, Andy, and Zina to look at Evan as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure...It's fuzzy really...All I remember was a voice saying...Take this power, and Rule The School" Evan said looking back up to Ryu.

"A voice, Are you sure that's all you remember?" Ryu said

"Yeah...The Rest is Fuzzy, I'm sorry" Evan said rubbing his head as Chad looked over.

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow or a few days from now, let him rest up. Right?" Chad said shocking his three friends, "I figure I should say it" said Chad strugging his Shoulders.

"Hahaha, I know it was a good idea to let you join us bro" Ryu said giving a Thumbs up, "Let's go guys, oh and get some rest Evan" said Ryu walking back to his Motorcycle as it change back into a Normal Motorbike a Silver and Black Motorbike Ryu smiled at the Amazement of it, he got on as the Group pulled off a Figure was watching them on a Rooftop in a cloak as it growl.

"This Kamen Rider Brawler is starting to get on my nerves, he has taken out three of my Soldiers" The Figure said as he Teleports away.

Ryu gets home as he walks his bike to the Shed trying not to wake his Parents, he opens up the Shed putting his Bike away for safe keepings, he locks the Shed walking back to the House as a light comes on in the back of the Kitchen, it was both his Parents giving him a tough look as he walks in defeated.

"Mom...Dad hey I thought you both would be Sleep" Ryu said nervous.

"Where have you been Young Man, you had has Worry sick" said Aiko, Ryu's Mother with a worried look.

"I can explain Mom, I was with friends stud..." Ryu said before being cut off by his Father Mako.

"Ryuichi Miyamoto Fujigawa, We don't want to listan to your excuses" said Mako, Ryu's Father with a stern look, "Where were you? You know You're Cousin is moving next door to us soon. You need to be a good examply for her" Mako said.

"Yes Father, you can count on me" Ryu said a bit Annoyed while his Father looked more mad.

"Don't sass me" Mako said with Angry in his Voice as Aiko moved inbetween them.

"Ryuichi-Kun All we are saying is, we don't want you falling into a bad crowd again" Aiko said giving Ryu a hug, "After all we have yet to meet your new friends i like to know your friends Andy, Zina, and Chad, What about that...Evan. You wanted to make sure he was okay?" said Aiko in a Peaceful Voice as she rubs Ryu's head as they both smile, "Get ready for bed Ryu, my Little Samurai" Aiko said.

Ryu want up to his room as he lay down on his Bed, he layed his Belt under his bed, he looked up to his Cialing as his eyes glowed green just then his Kamen Rider Belt gave a Green Aura. The Next Day Ryu was walking in School still with his Parents talk on his mind, he walks up to his Locker putting some stuff inside and taking some stuff out, he then looked over to a Girl who was also standing at her Locker doing the samething she was wearing the School Uniform and School Skirt, her hair was in a Bun while a little covered her one eye, she was of African-American Descent with a Dark Skin Tone just then a few Students came around mostly Girls started to bully her.

"Look out girls Nancy will hit you and take your Money" The One Girl said with a smug grin.

"Yeah I heard she once kicked someone so bad in the Knee that you can hear them comimg a mile away" The Second Girl said fellowing behind the first, the group of girls laugh as Nancy put her head down and sigh in her book while some of her school items fall out, Ryu watched as he could not anymore he walked over the girls notice and waked away.

"Hey New Kid, don't get to close she might kick you" The First Girl said walking away.

"Hey...I'm not going to bother you like they did" Ryu said picking up some of her School Items that fall out of Locker.

"Look who ever you are, Don't feel bad I'm use to it" Nancy said getting the rest of her stuff, she took her stuff back without looking into Ryu's eyes as she slowly looked up once there hands touch,"Hi...I'm Ryuichi Fujigawa" said Ryu a bit Nervous with a blush.

"...Hi I'm Nancy Little...I got to go to class" The Girl name Nancy said aburptly taking her stuff and beginning to walk away to her classroom as she slowly turned around and sighs softly, "...Thank you Ryuichi...For being kind and helping me" said Nancy giving a small smile as she turns and walks away leaving Ryu Speechless and giving a sheepish wave, he didn't notice his Two friends Andy and Chad walking behind him.

"Yo Ryu! I never see you freeze before bro, Hahaha" Andy said joking as Ryu jumped catching his heart, "Never thought I sneak up on you so easly. So you know Nancy Little?" said Andy giving a sly grin.

"Of course he knows her, Zina and Tina has been giving him insight of the school" Chad said while he was leaning on the Lockers as he yawns, "...What did you two talk about?" said Chad wondering the same as Andy.

"Well guys, I just mat her" Ryu said as both Chad and Andy looked at each other and brust out laughing leaving Ryu to stun, "What's so funny guys?" said Ryu dumbfounded.

"Hahaha, Dude I thought you know about Nancy Little" Andy said looking around as Ryu Strug, "...What?! Well she's a cool girl for sure, it's just..." Andy said being cut off by Zina who put her hands on both Ryu's and Andy's Shoulders.

"She use to be in a Tough Girl Group who ruled Grade School and most of Middle School" Zina said leaving Andy impress and Ryu thinking on it, Chad begin to slow clap inpress with Zina's Info.

"From what I heard she could give you a Swirly and shove you into a locker without breaking a sweat" Tina said shaking off the willes as she cross her arms.

"Whoa, she sounds tough but, She was the one getting bullied though, I helped her and then that's how I talked her" Ryu said picking up his Backpack, "Besides she seems to turned a New Leaf to me. See ya around I got a different class" said Ryu waving off his friends they looked at each other with Confusion unsure of what to say.

The day want by as Ryu seat in his class listening to the Teacher as some Students were taking notes and others was talking among themselves Ryu was writing down what the Teacher had on the board, it was science class after a while Ryu got bored and rise his hand.

"Excuse me Sir? Can I go get some water please?" Ryu said kindly

"Oh yes Mr. Fujigawa, make sure you get this down first then you can go" The Teacher name Mr. Highland said kindly as he nod his head and returned to the board as he writes down some more stuff, hte then walked to his desk to give Ryu the Hallway Pass.

Ryu walked through the Hallway of the School there were some students walking by and Ryu stopped at the Water Fountain drinking the water then a screamed came over in a different Hallway making Ryu jumped, he ran to the scream and he saw a Monster holding a girl by the neck as she started to turn pale in the face as she passed out from it as the monster dropped her on the floor, Ryu hit the wall as he ran to his Locker trying to open it up with Andy running up to him.

"Did...You...Hear it too?" Andy said catching his breath

"Yeah! I did...I got to get the belt..." Ryu said trying to open his locker as he finally open it, "Got it!" said Ryu as he took the belt, Ryu looked aroud as the hallway was empty, he then put the belt on, "Henshin!" said Ryu as he Transform, "Alright! Andy there is a girl who's hurt, get her out of there while I deal with The Monster" Ryu said as Andy give him a nod while he stood back having Ryu's back.

Ryu arrive as Kamen Rider Brawler ready for action as he surprise the Monster as it was about to walk away.

"Stop right there!" Ryu said as he kicks The Monster when it turned around Ryu knocked it over, "Who ever you are Stop this now!" said Ryu to the Monster while it jumped up and face him.

"Kamen Rider Brawler, atles we meet" The Monster said with a Female Voice as she throws the cloak off her, she was like a Bird Monster with a Female Form, "I'm Sparrow, nice to meet you!" The Monster known as Isis said shooting a Eyebeam at Ryu he fall to the ground as he jumped up, he nods to Andy.

Sparrow ran off while Ryu jumped up and ran after her giving the signl to Andy to save the girl, Andy ran over to the girl she was breathing easy but low, Andy checked her vitals.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay" Andy said lifting her up gently as the hair in front of her face was brush off, Andy was shocked to see it was a friend of his, "Ratchel! I'll get you to safety okay" said Andy as he ran to the Nurses office with Rachel in his Arms, Andy made it to the Door of the Nurses Offices a Girl walks out she looked like a Younger Version of Nurse Bella, She had Blond Hair in a Short Buzz Cut and Green Eyes that was bright like Emeralds as she smiles at Andy till she saw Rachel.

"Andy! What happen?" The Girl said with a loud gasp while holding her mouth alarting Nurse Bella.

"Hey Haley, Rachel is okay, I need to see Aunt Bella now!" Andy said as his Aunt walked to the door, Haley moved out of the way.

"What happen Andy? Ratchel don't look good, bring her inside" Bella said worried allowing Andy in, Andy place Rachel on the Bed while he moved back to let his Aunt through, she looked at her eyesand checked Ratchal's Vitals.

"She's got a plush, but it's low just not life danger" Bella said looking at Andy, "This is the second student you brought in here, why are you always there?" said Bella giving Andy that Motherly Look of worry sick.

"W..W..What? I found her like that, after the Monster attack" Andy said sweating nervous as Bella jumped up fast.

"What?! Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" Bella said checking Andy while Haley closed the Nurse Door, "Boy! You know they are dangerous" said Bella rubbing her head as she was a little relife to see no hurt marks, she begin to check on Ratchel.

"...Sorry Aunt Bella, The Hero showed up first while I was out going to the Restroom" Andy said showing her the pass with the Name Ms. Roberts, "Don't be upset okay. But please save my friend Aunt Bella" said Andy hugging his Aunt, Ratchel open her eyes sightly looking at Andy then she closed her eyes.

"Alright Andy, I believe you but stay out of danger okay" Bella said getting her Stacoscope ready to check Ratchel's heart.

Andy nods to his Aunt and to his Cousin Haley as he runs out to catch up to Ryu, Ryu on the other hand was running a jog to catch up to Sparrow.

"I'll take you down like the others" Ryu said chasing Sparrow through the School as she turns quick to Ryu flying backwards shocking Ryu.

"You can run all you want, but I got my eye on you!" Sparrow said shooting a beam of Lasers at Ryu as he dodge two shots, she shoot one more with a second shot, "Dodge that!" said Sparrow as she was laughing while she flys through to the roof stairway.

"Are you kidding me!" Ryu said dodging the blast as the Second blast made a quick right striking him in the back knocking him down, "...Onch!" said Ryu getting back to his feet as a Crowd of Students was worried, Ryu looked around dusting himself off, "Don't worry guys, I'm fine, get back inside where it's safe" Ryu said reassuring his Student body as he took off, he notice Andy as he give a knowing nod while he jump through the steps to the roof, he made it to the door as he ready his sword as he kicked it open, looking around slowly, "Oh man, she's gone, No!" Ryu said upset as he glowed with a Green Aura, Ryu notice the glow and when Andy made it through the other side of the roof he notice it as well, then Ryu notice a Feather as the Green Energy disapper while he walked to the Feather.

"What was that glow dude?" Andy said while he moved slow up to Ryu, Ryu placed his hand up to stop Andy from getting closer, "You okay Ryu?" said Andy sincere about his Good Friend.

"Sorry Andy, I'm okay it's just, I don't know what this Feather is, might be a Trap" Ryu said examing the Feather asa shine want through it as it begin to crackly with Energy, Ryu dropped it fast as it flew up and Disapper with the smoke saying "Ha Ha", "Wow really?" said Ryu looking around as he hits a button turning back to normal, "Oh Andy how's the girl?" Ryu said turning to Andy.

"She's fine...She's also my friend, Rachel Keener" Andy said wiping his eyes, Ryu place a hand on his Shoulder being by his friends side, "Thanks bro. Hey! Let's go see Coach about that glow" said Andy taking Ryu's Arm going down the Steps, as they made it to the Door as a Man was walking through, "Ahhh! Princa Evans! Hi Sir" Andy said nervously stopping in his Steps with Ryu.

"Hello Mr. Durskin...And Mr. Fujigawa. Why I am not surprise" Mr. Evans said with a Rise Eyebrow, "Why is it that when there's a Monster Attack you two are near, I know how you are Mr. Durskin, and Surprisely Mr. Fujigawa I know about you're old Premant Record, You two better not be up to know good" said Mr. Evan as he let the two guys come by, "Are you both okay by the way?" Mr. Evans said as they both nod, Mr. Evans shakes his head while he goes up to the Rooftop to make sure everyone was okay.

The Boys hurried to Coach's Office to see what's going on with the Belt, they were shocked to see Chad and Zina already there, they walked in.

"Ryu are you okay?" Zina said knocking Chad and Andy down seeing if Ryu's okay, "Coach told us you were out fighting a Monster, why didn't you call me...Err, Us" said Zina looking away.

"Umm...Sorry Zina, I was going to say but...The Monster came out of no where" Ryu said taking a seat as he place the Belt on the Table as he falt drain out.

"You okay?" Zina said giving a notice by Coach as he jumped up, "You don't look to good Ryuichi" said Zina feeling his Forehead, it was Warm.

"Yeah she's right kid, you look a little green behind the ears" Coach said worried, his ee caught the green glow, "What's that light?" said Coach picking up the belt as a shock happen knocking Coach back a little, making Ryu, Chad, Andy, and Zina jump back, as Coach came too a flash in his eyes happen.

Flashback: Coach was in a Lab Coat in a Lab working on a Computer with a Graph that looks like The Belt, he was thinking hard looking at the Screen when he jumped up, he looks back at a two people, but there faces were blinded by a light. Coach's jumped up looking wide eye just like his Students were.

"Whoa...That was...Something" Coach said rubbing his face while the Teens helped him up.

"Are you okay Coach?" Chad said looking nervous, Coach shook his head yes, "Good I'm glad, We need you for The Basketball Game in the Next Week" said Chad wondering, Zina give him a mean glair as she slap his head.

"What happen to you Coach? What is that Green Aura?" Ryu sid looking really Worried.

"Right...I don't really...Know. But if I am to be honest, I think I use to be a Scientist" Coach said looking around as he rubbed his head.

"A Scientist, You must have hit your head Coach pretty hard" Andy said smiling, he saw the glair from Coach, "I..I..I Mean you're the Coach...Coach, you always have been the best Basketball Coach Katstown had" said Andy earning a laugh from Coach.

"You are right Durskin, I am the Best Coach there is haha. But you earn yourself Twenty Laps today" Coach said while Andy was Speechless, he turned to Ryu, "As for that Green Energy, I am not sure what it can be, in the Flash that i can see was...It look like I was making The Belt with two other people, maybe that Green Aura is a Failsafe for Danger...Or a loose wire" said Coach as he turned to the Door hearing knocking, "That might be my Teacher's Meeting with one of my students.

"I'll get it" Zina said opening the door, she was shocked to see Nancy at the door, "Nancy! Umm, hi I'm Zina...We're in Cheerleading Together, along with my Sister..." said Zina as Nancy slow nods with a smile trying to be nice, "..But you're not here to hear me Rumble on, Hahaha" Zina said.

"Umm, it's not that though" Nancy said with a Sheephish Strug and Smile, "I'm here to see Ryuichi please, umm Carlos over heard me asking where I can find Ryuichi, he said he should be in Coach's Office, So here I am" said Nancy trying to ease The Tension, Ryu turned to her and walked up.

"Well, I'll let you two talk" Zina said looking at them both as she want to talk to Coach.

"Umm...Hi Nancy, I'm glad you're doing okay" Ryu said.

"Hi Ryuichi...I want to Apologize to you, for earlier" Nancy said looking in the Classroom as Chad, Zina, and Andy looked and looked away fast, Ryu notice and turned back to his friends, Coach giving him a nod giving him it's okay to leave, "C..Can we talk outside Ryuichi, I have a Study Hall" said Nancy giving a Sheephise look, Ryu nods.

"Sure, let's go" Ryu said walking with Nancy as they walked outside, there was seats for Students who can eat outside, they took a seat, "By the way Nancy, my friends call me Ryu for short, you can call me Ryu too" said Ryu with a smile and blush on his face.

"That sounds cool, you know back when I was little and even now I play Street Fighters, and Ryu is my Favorite Character" Nancy said while they both laugh, she brush her hair softly as she looked at Ryu and Ryu back to her.

"Ahem...Umm can I ask you a question Nancy? You don't have to answer if you don't want to of course" Ryu said looking at his hands waiting to see what she says.

"You want to know what the girls meant when they were bothering me this morning" Nancy said thinking on it, "Okay, I'll tell you. Well back in my Grade School I got in with a bad crowd, so I use to tease kids and bully them for lunch money with my friends, then last year of Middle School..." said Nancy rubbing her eyes softly.

"It's okay, I won't judge you, you don't have to say it if you don't want to" Ryu said patting her Shoulders, Ryu give a sincere smile, "I...Used to bully kids too, with my old friends in my old school too" said Ryu while Nancy give him a look to go on, "Till my Parents sent me to my Grandparents to live for the Summer, my Grandfather is a great teacher, he showed me a better path" Ryu said earning a laugh from Nancy.

"Yeah...My friends were a different group till Middle School till we let a new girl join" Nancy said placing her hand on the Table while Ryu just was looking, "All we did was take Lunch Money and we were tough but...She wanted to hurt students, I said it was to far and I didn't go with it, three of my friends want to Juvie along with the girl, and my three other friends along with me decide to end it there, they kept saying sorry to me, but..." said Nancy taking a breather as Ryu took her hand reassuring her it's okay, they looked into each other eyes as they kiss on the lips and then they looked at each other with a blush and a smile, what they didn't know was Andy, Zina, and Chad was inside the school, they saw the whole thing from the window.

Two days later: After the Event of Ryu and Nancy kissing, they begin to date, they wanted to slow down there Reletiship a bit by dating and meeting each other Parents, on the other hand Coach tries to solve the Puzzle of his mind and the green Aura from the Brawler Belt, he was looking through files of his Laptop, he notice a file marked Kamen Rider, he clicked it as a Password bar came up, he tried to come up with a passward but could not remember it, just then a door open as a fit guy walked in to the Coach's Office, Coach clicked off the file bar notiing him.

"Aaah Mr. Olsen come in" Coach said in a annoyed voice as the teacher name Mr. Olsen looked around with a Cool Guy Attiude.

"I Would love to Coach, but I need to know why you Bench Paul Barone for Carlos Vega?" Mr. Olsen said looking right in to Coach's eyes, but Coach did not filch, "You have a team of Rookies with Andy Durskin and our new student Ryuichi Fujigawa joining this year, and Carlos Vega was harmed by that...Monster two weeks ago, I'm glad his fine and all, oh and I am also glad he came over his fear of Chad Stevens" said Mr. Olsen a little nice.

"I know that Paul is a good player, but his failing Biology" Coach said as he stood up taking his cilpboard with him, "But I have to go Supervise my Basketball Team now" said Coach walking out to the door, he comes to a stop from Mr. Olsen holding his shoulder, Coach stood still looking back at Mr. Olsen, "Are you really going to be that mad Tim" Coach said holding on to his clipboard.

"All I'm saying Jim is, if you want to win put Paul in" Mr. Olsen said in a low voice while Coach turn to face him, "What do you say?" said Mr. Olsen, just then the door open revealing another teacher in a Jumpsuit like Coach but instead of Red like his, her's was a Green Jumpsuit, "Hi Karen how are you?" said Mr. Olsen trying to be cool while Coach turned around.

"Hey Mr. Olsen, hey Coach, Chad said you wanted to run drills today, right now there shooting the ball in the Basket and the girls like to learn a new cheer before game day" Karen said with a knowing look to Coach as he nods back to her.

"Sure thing Coach Ashford, thanks for telling me" Coach said with a smile, he then turn back to Mr. Olsen, "Have a good day sir" said Coach walking out with Coach Ashford, leaving Mr. Olsen with a Glair on his face.

Meanwhile in the Gym the Basketball Team was Shooting Hoops hoping to be on top of there game for the first game in a few days, Two New Teammates Ryuichi Fujigawa and Andy Durskin, Three if you count Carlos Vega, while The Cheerleaders was on the oppisite end of the Gym every now and then Ryu would wave to Nancy and Nancy waves back, Coach and Coach Ashford comes walking in.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Karen, Tim can be a Pain" Coach said joking.

"Sure thing Jim, it's weird that both your names Rhyme too, but Jim can be a bit full of himself" Karen said laughing as she compose herself, "Now we should get back to our Students" said Karen going into Teacher Mode.

"Right, I will go teach my Boys to win a game" Coach said looking up to the guys flirting with The Cheerleaders, he looks back to Karen, "After The Ladies get done" said Coach.

"Fine, I'll get my Girls and take them outsidd, so they can Cheer your Boys on to win" Karen said walking to the Girls, she blow her Whisle getting the Girls Attaintion as they line up going outside, "Gyms all yours Coach" said Karen going outside while the Boys all was disappointed.

About a Hour later there was a Scream outside the school getting the Boys Attaintion as they jumped up, Ryu and Andy looked at each other as they looked at Coach, Chad yelled out to get the rest of the team redy to help, Chad looked up to Ryu giving a nod.

"You can come if you want Andy, you're pick" Ryu said as Andy looked at Coach.

"Let's go Ryu, I need a break, The Monster should be Easier to deal with" Andy said running behind Ryu.

Ryu Arrive just in time as Brawler seeing Sparrow's gain two more Victam as they fall to the ground, they were drain out like Rachel was, Rachel was sent to Katstown General it look like a Case of Dehydration, Andy been going every day to see how Rachel's doing. Ryu jumps after Sparrow's knocking her down telling the other Girls to ran, Andy and Zina jump to action to help the scared Cheerleaders back inside.

"We meet again Sparrow, maybe we can talk...Now!" Ryu said putting Sparrow's in a Headlock while she struggle to be free.

"Let...Me...GO!" Sparrow said as a Purple Aura came over her as she tried to fly up, "I took it easy on you before hero, Now The Gloves are off" said Sparrow as her eyes turn Purple as she flew up faster, Ryu held on as the Green Aura surround him, Ryu fall off Sparrow's Back when he notice the glow then he was holding on to her Feet, "Hey!...Let's go for a Flight, Hahaha" Sparrow said flying through the School yard, she had gotten to caught up watching Brawler Struggle to stay on she didn't notice the tree as they hit it and fall off onto the ground.

"...Oh, Now your Flights been Landed huh Sparrow?" Ryu said standing as he hit the Belt's Final Kick button.

"Final Kick Actived" The Computer Voice said as a Blue Aura surround him and Sparrow as she stood unable to move.

"Final Kick! Go!" Ryu said flying towards Sparrow as his Kick glowed with energy flying towards her as Sparrow's eyes glowed Purple firing four Eyebeams at Ryu, He dodge three beams being hit with the last knocking Ryu off balance as he flew by Sparrow as he turned back to Normal, "oof!..." said Ryu looked around in a Daze as Sparrow walked up to him.

"Now Hero! You're done for..huh?..." Sparrow said seeing Ryu as he was still in a Daze as Sparrow flew away hearing Andy, Zina, and Chad running to the field, "You're...Lucky today...Hero" said Sparrow Teleporting into thin air, Ryu passed out.

Later on in Nurse Bella's Office, Ryu woke up on a Cot looking around seeing Zina, Chad, Andy, and Nancy looking over him, he smiled looking at his Friends and Girlfriend as he sat up Nancy rush to his side kissing his cheek worried about him, he then notice her new look and wrapped up Ankle.

"Nancy! What happen did you get hurt?" Ryu said looking her over.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Ryuichi Chi, But are you alright" Nancy said rubbing her hair behind her ear, she was wearing the School Uniform with Jeans and her Hair Long Comb back showing both her eyes, "Oh and I hurt my Ankle running from thart Monster, I'm glad that Hero showed up, Brawler right?" said Nancy handing Ryu the his Water.

"The Hero is called Kamen Rider Brawler, to bad about those three Girls though" Zina said looking back at the two girls being taking out by the Peramedics, "This is weird that those girls were winners of the Miss Katstown High Contest" Zina saidasa Chill came over her.

"Contest What Contest?" Ryu said looking at his friends.

"Right your still New here" Nancy said pulling out a paper showing Miss Katstown High, "This Contest let's all grades Compete and gets back for each grade" Nancy said as she sees Ryu, Chad, Andy, and Zina thinking of something as they all stared a look, "What's wrong guys?" said Nancy wondering.

"Nothing...Just hope this Monster doesn't ruin the Contest, if my Nan Competes" Ryu said holding her hand as Nancy and Ryu smiled at each other while Coach walked in taking off his Cap looking on Ryu.

"Oh my...Ryu you okay buddy" Coach said worried walking over, "Are you all okay?" said Coach looking over his Students, they all nod,"Ryu I'll be back to talk to you, be strong Fujigawa. Andy can we talk outside?" Coach said walking out as he give Nancy a respectful nod, "Keep him safe Nancy" said Coach with a smile as he walked out.

"Yeah Coach, What's going on?" Andy said as he kept looking back at the Nurse's Door, Coach motion him to keep walking as he caught up to him.

"I want to say, I'm getting close to knowing what the Green Energy is, but if I can guess...It's something to do with this File" Coach said stopping in a clear Hallway as he rubs his face emotionly, "But I'm more worried about Ryuichi and all you, Your my students and I am giving a Belt I built but don't know nothing about it...I might just...Take the Belt back...Maybe I can turn into Kamen Rider Brawler myself, Ha" Coach said choking up while Andy could not help but got Water Eyed.

"C..C..Coach, You should not worry about the Monsters or us, Ryuichi, Ryu is a Strong Guy, he will come back strong" Andy said wiping his eyes giving a big smile, "Plus, you have to drag that Belt from Ryu in his Sleep, he be Knocked Out" said Andy laughing a little with Coach as he laugh.

"Knocked out, Hahaha..." Coach said thinking on it, "Knock out...Brawler" said Coach coming to a thought as Andy was wondering what was on Coach's Mind.

"You okay Coach?" Andy said overwhelm while Coach took off to his Office, Andy ran after him, "What's...Going...On? said Andy running out of breath.

"Sorry for running out of no where, but I think I figure out the Puzzle behind the Password" Coach said turning on his Laptop and turning on Kamen Riders Brawler's Stats, "See I been thinking about the Green Aura from Ryu, and I been pulling out my hair about it, but I think I know what it is" said Coach pushing in buttons.

"What is it Coach?" Andy said taking a seat.

"Well I'm not sure really" Coach said while Andy give him a rise eyebrow, "...But if I were to guess, it has something to do with Sports" said Coach trying to figure it out.

"Sports? Are you sure?" Andy said looking at the File saying Kamen Rider, "But which one is the Password" said Andy unsure.

Meanwhile back at the Nurses Office The Nurse replace Ryu's Ice Pack.

"Thank you all of you, but I am okay get some water please or some snacks" Ryu said looking at his friends.

"Yeah I'll be right back Ryu" Zina said walking out yawning while she bump into her sister.

"You sure you're okay Ryuichi Chi" Nancy said looking at Ryu as he nods to Nancy, "Ok...I'm going to get a snack" said Nancy walking out as Chad seat down.

"You're not going Chad?" Ryu said surprise.

"What?! And get chewed out by the girls for leaving you, they already going to get...Andy" Chad said joking, then a scream happen causing Chad and Ryu to look at each other, "Are you sure Ryu?" said Chad already knowing the Answer,he helped Ryu up as they ran out of the Office trying to Avoid the Nurse.

Ryu and Chad turned the Corners as they saw a Purple Glow by the Vending Machine, they looked seeing Tina and Zina had Passed Out from Sparrow's attack like the other girls, but instead of seeing Isis, they see Nancy standing there with Purple Eyes as they Crystel Ball she was holding turned into a Pair of Glasses, as Ryu winced in pain as he jumped out surprising Nancy.

"Nancy...It can't be true, are you Sparrow?" Ryu said with hurt in his Voice, Nancy looked down sad, "Tell me please!" said Ryu with Tears.

"I really did like you Ryuichi Chi, I didn't know you were the hero Brawler at first till you passed out" Nancy said putting on her glasses as she hits the Button, a Tear drop from her Eyes as she turned back into Isis's as her Human Form fall to the Floor by Zina and Tina, "I really am Sorry...I am Sparrow for now and EVER!" said Sparrow/Nancy as she flap her wings sending a Wind Storm to Ryu and Chad as they flew back hard as the Green Energy surround Them while Sparrow Teleported away.

Sparrow has been Reveal to be Nancy Little and she has taken four girls yet again, two of them being Tina and Zina Cruz, what will happen next, what's this Mystery Green Energy Withen the Belt, Tune in Next Time for Kamen Rider Brawler.

Preview: Next Time on Kamen Rider Brawler! The Girls who has been drain of their Energy like there Dehydred has been put in the Same Room to be watch over. The Miss Katstown High Contest happens this Saturday and Sparrow's Plan comes Full Circle, can Ryu stop his Flying Girlfriend and solve The Green Energy Incident, Next Time On Kamen Rider Brawler!.

Chapter 4: The Quiet Beauty Part 2

Name: Jim

Nickname: Coach

Age:32

Gender: Male

Appearance: Shaggy Brunette Hair over a Cap, Brown Eyes, a Bandage on his Nose and Shabby Face, Red Jumpsuit over a Grey Tank Top, White and Black Ranning Sneakers.

Bio: There is little to know about Coach's Past as he does not know much about himself, he remembers his name is Jim but that's it, also he knows he made The Kamen Rider Belt. Jim has taking the job as the Gym Teacher and Coach of the Basketball Team.


	4. Chapter 4 Quiet Beauty Part 2

First I like to thank Five People for helping me with Building up my Kamen Rider Story, they are our Own Kamen Rider Vega, Gadget The Critic, DragonEmperor999, and Guest Reviewers Matrix Prime and Lunarthrope, thank you all my Bros! :-D.

Chapter 4: The Quiet Beauty Part 2

Last Time! On Kamen Rider Brawler, Ryu and Chad turned the Corners as they saw a Purple Glow by the Vending Machine, they looked seeing Tina and Zina had Passed Out from Sparrow's attack like the other girls, but instead of seeing Sparrow, they see Nancy standing there with Purple Eyes as they see the Crystel Ball she was holding turned into a Pair of Glasses, as Ryu winced in pain as he jumped out surprising Nancy.

"Nancy...It can't be true, are you Sparrow?" Ryu said with hurt in his Voice, Nancy looked down sad, "Tell me please!" said Ryu with Tears.

"I really did like you Ryuichi Chi, I didn't know you were the hero Brawler at first till you passed out" Nancy said putting on her glasses as she hits the Button, a Tear drop from her Eyes as she turned back into Sparrow as her Human Form fall to the Floor by Zina and Tina, "I really am Sorry...I am Sparrow for now and EVER!" said Sparrow/Nancy as she flap her wings sending a Wind Storm to Ryu and Chad as they flew back hard as the Green Energy surround Them while Sparrow Teleported away.

Now Present Time: Chad and Ryu was knocked out while Tina and Zina was moving a little, a Figure walked up as he stopped to look around, the Hallways was cleared.

"After all this time we meet Brawler, or should I say Kamen Rider Brawler" The Figure said as his Staff Started to Glow with Power, "Say Good night Kamen Rider Brawler" said The Figure as he stops to look around as he heard Voices coming closer, "You got lucky this day Mr. Ryuichi Fujigawa" The Figure said Teleporting as Coach and Andy comes running in with Nurse Bella and Mr. Highland along with Carlos who sees the four teens knocked out.

"Oh no, We have to get them to safety, let's move it people" Coach said looking around at the wear and tear of the hallway, "This Monster...It's Stronger then the rest" said Coach to himself.

"Ryu wake up bro, Zina please be ok wake up" Andy said to nervous to move a little, Carlos pats his back.

"Come on buddy, we have to help them" Carlos said while Andy nods walking to Chad and Ryu.

"Oh dear. Mr. Highland please ran tomy office there are some push Chairs in there, bring them out please" Bella said while she was walking to Zina and Tina , "Don't worry, you two will be fine" said Bella pulling out her cell phone, "Hi Haley...Yeah tell you're Father I'll be in late, you two can go ahead and eat Dinner, save me and Andy a plate please...Okay Sweatheart bye" Bella said putting her cell phone away while Coach walked up to her.

"Hey...Bella, I'm sorry you got to stay late, maybe me and Carlos can help round them up while you and Andy go home" Coach said worried about her.

"No...No, thanks anyways Jim but I am alright really, Plus I don't want to put Pressure on Linda when she comes in for Late School" Bella said wiping her glasses, "You should rest Jim, you look tired" said Bella as she turned to see Mr. Highland coming with two chairs.

"H..H..Here's The Chairs Nurse Bella, how's the K..K..Kids" Mr. Highland said worried and Stuttering, "Where do y..y..you want them?" said Mr. Highland.

"Thanks Kurt, right there is fine" Bella said looking around, "Andy and Carlos can get Ryu and Chad in the chairs first and then I can help get Tina and Zina in the Chairs after they get the boys in the Office" said Bella giving Andy a nod, "I'll stay with the Girls okay" Bella said sweating herself.

Few Minutes Later: Nurse Bella and Coach got Tina, Zina, and Nancy back to the Office, Bella worrying about the Girls got Andy, Carlos, and Mr. Highland out of her Office making Coach stay behind to talk.

"Jim...Be honest with me" Bella said looking into Coach's Eyes as she took off her Glasses, "Why are Monsters attacking The Students? I thought it was some sort of Wrong Place at The Wrong Time, but each monster attacked a different set of Students each time" said Bella crossing her Arms.

"Yeah it's weird. But why ask me?" Coach said sounding Surprise.

"Because each time a Monster Showed up you or my Nephew shows up here with a Student Passed out" Bella said thinking it over, "Except for that first Monster, but I heard that kid Simon Stockmen was found in a Coma, I know his a little Pervert but he has since change, so has Carlos Vega, it's like his Anger has left him" said Bella walking up to Coach as he hit the door nervously.

"Well, you should be proud of Andy, his a brave young boy...Or should I say Brave Young Man" Coach said as Bella smiles.

"I am so Proud of him, he has not been near those boys from the other school, Ryu is a good friend to change him so quick" Bella said with a smile as she looks back at Coach, "I will not forget our talk Jim" said Bella walking to her desk making a call to come pick up the Cruz Twins and Nancy Little as Coach took a breathing as he open up the Door sitting outside next to Mr. Highland, The Person walking in was a African-American Woman along with her 7 year old son and a Japanes-American Woman reveal to be Aiko Fujigawa walked in Together.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. James Dean" Aiko said looking at the two Teachers as The Coach Stood up.

"Yes I'm Coach James, but please call me Jim, everyone does" Coach said seeing the serious look on 's Face, "Sorry Ma'am. How may I help you?" said Coach looking at both Woman.

"That's fine, I'm Aiko Fujigawa, Ryuichi Fujigawa's Mother, this is Norma Little, She's Nancy Little's Mother" Aiko said looking around, "I got a call saying my Ryu got hurt along with Nancy, are they both alright?" said Aiko upset about both being hurt.

"Yes Sir, I need to see my Daughter now sir" Norma said with tears holding on to her Son, "Please, tell us what happen" said Norma causing Coach to take off his Cap.

"There was a Monster Attack just a half hour ago" Coach said breathing in and out, "I'm sorry, but there being taking care of by the best Nurse, Nurse Bella Durskin-Wilson" said Coach as he got tap on the shoulders causing him to jump, he turned around seeing a lady in a Nurse Outfit with a Glair, "Linda! What do you think your doing?" Coach said holding his heart.

"Maybe I'm not such a Good Nurse After All" Linda said getting Emotional running inside the Nurse Office, leaving the Two Mother's Stuned.

"This School is Crazy" The Boy said taking a seat next to Andy.

"Chase Robert Little" Norma said rubbing her head softly as Aiko helps her to a seat to comfort her.

Just then Bella Walked out easy with her Checkboard, everyone jumped up waiting on her to say something as two more adults walked in the school in a hurry looking at Carlos with worry looks, it was his Parents hugging him tightly, his Mother looked up with a nod to Coach, she was in her Police Suit as she walked up to Bella and Coach.

"Hello Nurse Bella and Coach Jim" Officer Vega said with a kind voice a hint of worry in it, "I must say this school has taken some hit this past month, are you both okay?" said Officer Vega while she looks back at her son as she smiles at him.

"Yeah we're fine Ines, but our students are not, your Son and my Nephew are both Heroes you know that?" Bella said reassuring her.

"Carlos really has been trying hard" Coach said looking back at Mrs. Fujigawa and Mrs. Little, "..But I can understand you're worried about is safety. Carlos can leave right Bella?" said Coach while Bella shook her head yes.

"Yes he can leave with you, as for the rest of the students they will be okay, and Carlos did a good job helping" Bella said giving a Inez a smile.

A little time later, the Paramedics arrive to get The Cruz Twins and a second set came for Nancy and a Third set came for Ryuichi and Chad, after they were taking out and the Adults fellow too.

Two Days Later: The Teens brought to the Hospiltal was resting, Chad had a few cuts and bruses but was able to leave soon, he had his case on his arm and leg, while The Cruz Twins was still out like they were Dehydrated and was put in the same room as the other girls, Nancy was place in a room after what happen to the other students that Transfomed, everyone knows they passed out, her Pulse was getting weaker while the Doctors try to figure out was wrong, meanwhile Ryu is in his own room as well from him getting hurt twice, he began to open his eyes slowly noticing his Mother who was sleeping in her chair with a book on her Stomach, he turned to his left noticing his Father while he checked his Oxygen, his father smile looking at him.

"Hey Son, I'm glad your woke" Mako said happy while Ryu smile and then frown, "What's wrong Ryuichi?" said Mako checking Ryu's heart.

"I'm okay but what about Nancy and my friends, are they alright?" Ryu said sitting up gently as he heard a laugh as a girl walked in while Ryu was shocked to see his Sister Mariko walking in, "Mariko?! What are you doing home from School?" said Ryu as he accendently woke his Mother, when she notice hewas wokeshe jumped up hugging Ryu tightly.

"Hahaha, Aiko dear i know you're happy to see him up and running, But you will cut off his breath hun" Mako said trying to joke while his wife hits Mako gently.

"By the way little brother to answer you're question, When I heard you were hurt I asked could I come home with my assigment" Mariko said giving her Brother a Sisterly look, Mariko was wearing a White T-Shirt and Dark Blue Jeans, she had Long Black Hair to her with two strings across her face,"How are you feeling Ryu?" said Mariko, Ryu look down.

"I'm okay but...How's Nancy and my friends?" Ryu said shocking his family while his Mother smiled.

"I am glad you said that Ryuichi, there is someone who wants to see you dear" Aiko said walking to is room door as she opens it, "You can come in now" said Aiko kindly, it was Robert Little, Nancy's Father and he had her little brother Chase with him.

"Mr. Little, Hi! Sir" Ryu said sitting up.

"Hello Ryu, I'm glad you're doing well" Robert said taking off his glasses to wipe it as he put it back on, he was wearing a Green Shirt and Blue Jeans, "I wanted to thank you for protecting my Daughter, I heard you tried you're best" said Robert Relived.

"It was a Honor Sir, I'll protect her again even more" Ryu said with a blush, he then looked down at Chase,"Hey Chase, I hope you're not bored in here" said Ryu.

"I'm...a little bored" Chase said trying not to sound selfish, "Are you ok Ryu?" said Chase sincere

"I'm more then okay, I'm...GREAT!...Ow!" Ryu said as he looked at his left arm in a sling, everyone looked speechless while Ryu wince in pain, "...I guess my arm...Says Otherwise, ha...haha" said Ryu breaking the tension, it made everyone laugh a little.

"Ahem, I should go check on Nancy, has she woke up yet Robert?" Mako said looking at Robert with a sad look, leaving everyone with there heads down.

"She's...She's still sleep Mako, Please do you're best Doctor Mako, she's my little girl" Robert said as they both stared a Serious look before shaking hands and nodding to each other.

" ...I'm sorry sir, I...Failed! To protect her" Ryu said crying making Aiko get the Napkins for him.

"It's not you're fault Ryu...It was whatever monster that attacked the school,You're not to blame son" Robert said giving a small smile to ryu while he walked out with Chase and Mako, with Teary Eyes.

In the Hallways of the Hospiltal Doctor Mako, Chase, and Robert, Mako notice a boy at the sneak Machine, it was Andy getting a Bag of Chips, Mako give the okay for Robert and Chase to keep going while he talks to Andy.

"Ahem, Hello...Err, Andy was it?" Mako said, he was wearing his Doctor's Choutlhs a White Coat with Black Dress Pants and Dress Shoes, Andy turned around to him.

"Oh! Hi umm...Doctor Fujigawa sir" Andy said with a surprise look, "How's Ryu? Is he okay?" said Andu worried, Mako put a hand up so Andy can breath.

"Whoa! Andy, relax Ryu's ok, just a few cuts and bruses, you can go in to see him if you like" Mako said while Andy begin to smile with happy tears, "But! My Wife his Mother is in there, so is his Sister, my Daughter Mariko" said Mako trying to joke.

"Oh wow, I don't mind at all, Ryu's my best friend, I just wanyt to see if his ok" Andy said getting a nod from Mako as he walks to Ryu's room, Mako had a happy face knowing his son is making good friends like Chad, Andy, Tina, Zina, and Ryu's Girlfriend Nancy.

Meanwhile a Girl was standing on top of the School's Roof looking over it, it was Nancy wearing a Biker Jacket with a Bird on it with Yoga Pants, she had Long flowing Hair as both her Eyes was Purple, right then she turned around quick pointing to figure that looks like a Robot with a Visor and Staff in one hand walking up to her.

"Stop!...Right!...There!" Sparrow/Nancy said with a hint of Angry towards him.

"I can understand you're mad Sparrow, but would you had fought him if you know?" The Mystery Figure said.

"You damn! Right I'm mad!" Sparrow/Nancy said jumping towards The Figure as she fights him while he dodges he puts the Stuff in the way making her stop.

"That's right Ms. Little, it is thanks to Me and this staff, that you have that power" The Figure said in a deep voice.

"Fine whatever...Cylo, I'm not Simon, Chad, or Evan, You remember that!" Sparrow/Nancy said putting her leg down while she calm herself, "What do you want? You know all I want is revange Tonight" said Sparrow looking up at the Sky.

"Like I said before, you can have you're payback, Why did I pick you?...Oh yeah to help! You" The Figure known as Cylo said walking to the Middle of the Roof, "I trust you will get your payback tonight, Because when you do...You will know Power like no other, you will...Transcend Beyond You're Power!" said Cylo as he diapper causing Sparrow/Nancy to turn around.

"Transcend? I just...Wanted to stop her Bullying ways, not get Ryuichi or anyone hurt" Sparrow/Nancy said disapper with a Feather being there in it's place.

Back at the Hospital Mako is checking Nancy's Pulse while her Parents watch on hopeing for her to open her eyes, there was a sad look on Mako's face as he slowly turned around to them, they looked up with Robert knowing a little of the look he takes Chase out to get a snick.

"What's wrong Mako?...I mean Doctor Fujigawa" Norma said with a Stun Voice.

"...Mrs. Little umm...Nancy's pulse is getting ...Err Weaker..." Mako said as Norma nearly faints at the News while Mako catchs her by her Shoulders gently, "I got you Norma! Please take a seat" said Mako with a sad voice trying to be strong for Norma.

"Are...Are you sure Mako, is there anything you can do?" Norma said trying to hold back her tears while she looked up at Mako and she glance at Nancy.

"I'll make sure to do everything that I can for her and you and Robert. Trust me" Mako said while Norma nodded, Mako walked out to give her some space, when she heard the door she broke out in tears.

Back at Ryu's Room, Andy walked in knocking first Mariko walked up to open the door.

"Dad! You can walk in, haha" Mariko said while she pen it, she was stun to know it was not her Father, "Oh? I'm sorry...This is my Brother's room" said Mariko leaving Andy kind of Stun and Blushing, she nods her head slowly closing the door.

"Wait! I'm Andy Durskin! And I'm a Friend of Ryuichi Fujigawa" Andy said shouting the words making Mariko kind of jump, Andy realize he shouted and put his head down sadly, "Forgive me...Ahem I'm a friend of you're brother's" said Andy more calmly.

"Mariko, he's right, He's my friend let him in please" Ryu said while Mariko nods with a smile letting Andy in, "Hey Buddy thanks for the help man, how's Chad's doing?" said Ryu trying to make converstion.

"He's doing okay, Chad hurt his ankle so he should be okay in a few days" Andy said looking up to Aiko, "Hi Mrs. Fujigawa, I'm Andy Durskin, I'm a friend of Ryu's, nice to meet you Ma'am" said Andy.

"Hello, I'll let you two talk" Aiko said while she yawn softly, "I could use a Cup of Coffee, let's go Mariko" said Aiko walking out the door with Mariko.

"Man! How you feeling bro?" Andy said taking a seat.

"I could be better..." Ryu said while he looked up to Andy with a serious look, "What about Coach? How's the Belt? I hope Zina and Tina is alright" said Ryu thinking back.

"Don't worry bro, Zina and Tina is okay, as for the belt and Coach well..." Andy said taking a deep breath as helet's it out, "He's thinking of...Taking you off duty, he thinks...No he knows it is becoming a danger to you and the rest of us" said Andy a little upset.

"What?! He can't just take the Belt away, we have to save the rest of the girls, Zina and Tina! I have to save! Nancy!" Ryu said jumping up as a Green Aura Engolf him, but it did not harm him, it did the oppasite instead, it healed his injuries a little, "Nice! I feel...Better then ever" Ryu said looking at his hands.

"A..A..Are you sure? I mean y..y..you just glowed" Andy said scared.

"I'm fine, I know!" Ryu said as he starts to do Crutches.

Meanwhile back at the School Coach was sitting there sleep at his desk while he was still looking up ways to unlock this Mystery File, then a loud knock at the door woke him up.

"W.. 's going on?! Who's there?!" Coach said exiting his file page, the person walking in was Nurse Bella with a worried Look, "Oh...Hi Bell, what can I help you with?" said Coach tiredly.

"Don't hi me Jim, You been coup up in you're Office for two days, after what happen to the Students I don't blame you, but you can't blame yourself" Bella said Softly walking in to Coach,"Listan Jim, you have to understand, there are things out of our control, you could not have stop them from getting hurt any faster then I could" said Bella as Coach looked down at the Shiny Belt.

"You have no idea Bella" Coach said while Bella came to him around his desk, "What's wrong?" said Coach a little Shock, he had a Five O Clock Shadow.

"You are not to blame okay?" Bella said cupping Coach's face while she have a stren look on her face, "Stop that Jim, I remember how you blamed yourself for Linda breaking up with her Boyfriend, after all he cheated on her, how's that your fault?" said Bella letting his face go as she jumps up as she walked to his door, "Now I have to go, I got to get things ready for tonights Ms Katstown High event, oh and remember Jim always get back into the ring, the match is not over till the Ref counts to Ten" Bella said giving a wink and smile at Jim while she walked out, Jim got a idea.

"Till the Ref count to ten? till he cout to..." Coach said realizing the Password, he types it in, "Boxing! B.O.X.I.N.G!" said Coach as the Menu says Password Granted, the menu opened up as he was Amazed at what he found.

As the Day want on Mako told Ryu the bad news about Nancy's Condition causing him to get more upset, he had just heard he could leave and recovery back home, but before he goes he wanted to see Nancy before he leaves, his Parents could not be more happy seeing the change in Ryu caring for his Girlfriend along with her Parents, Ryu walked in while everyone waited outside of her room.

"Hey...Nancy, It's me Ryu" Ryu said walking slowly to heras he seat down taking her hand, "I'm here Nan Nan, I won't forget about you, I will! Save you! You have my word" said Ryu as his eyes became waterly, "I'll protect you and I'll Familles" Ryu said not noticing the Green Energy going into Nancy's hand from his hand as she moved a little, "N..NA..NAN..Nancy?!" said Ryu shocked.

"Ryu..Ryu...I am...so sorry...Please...Save me" Nancy said softly but weakly while she want back to sleep.

"Don't worry...I will!" Ryu said as he lay her hand down Gently as he kissed her Cheek softly, "I Love You Nancy" said Ryu walking out the door giving a knowing look to Andy.

Ryu was at Home happy to be home while his Father who talked to him about Nancy Reaussuring his son he will do what ever he can to help her, Mariko and Aiko was out at the store buying food for a big feast, Ryu called Andy to meet him outside his house while he climb out his Window so his Father would'nt see or hear him while he got a little sleep, Ryu and Andy rode on there bikes to check on Chad who was waiting outside in his car.

"You know I got both of you're backs right?" Chad said looking at both of his new found friends, "I can't run with ya'll this time, but I know you want to help those students and Parents tonight, we should go now" said Chad starting his car.

"Thanks Chad, I know you are a great friend" Ryu said with a smile as he thought about what he said, "Hey! How did you know she might attack tonight?" said Ryu.

"Because, my Mom's The Mayor, she likes to go to the Events around town a lot, plus she use to be Ms Katstown High when she want to school" Chad said earning a smile from his friends, "So I know there are a couple of Girls left that might still show up to be crowned Ms Katstown High, like a curtain girl" said Chad giving a look to Ryu.

"What do you mean Chad?" Ryu said wondering.

"Her name is Chelsea Smith, she's one of a duo who enjoys Tormenting other Students, just girls but, most of they know they won't get hurt themselves, she's enter being Ms Katstown High sinch she started, so Nancy...Might go after all Tonight" said Chad while Ryu jumped on his Motorbike along with Andy jumping on his as all three drive to the school as a Woman ran out in a Business Suit.

"Oh! Chad you were suppose to ride with us" The Woman now known as Chad's Mother was upset.

At the School many Students was coming in to get ready for the Contest, they were talking mong themselves, while the Boys were outside watching the girls go inside.

"Dude! Check out the hot babes going in this year" One Boy said while the other agree.

"I know right! Let's get a better look, come on!" The Second Boy said running to the doors, they were stop by Coach Ashford as she pulled them both out by their Collers letting them out, "Aww! Coach Ashford, can we come in to get some water please" said the Second Boy pouting.

"Uh huh? You two are as Thrusty as a Camal in the Desert" Coach Ashford said closing the door behind her.

"Wow, how are we going to get in? Coach Ashford is tough" Ryu said while Chad and Andy shared a look blushing,"Any idea guys?...Guys?" said Ryu looking at his two blushing friends faces, "...Huh?! What's wrong now?" said Ryu getting Annoyed.

"Well...I know a way in where not even Ms. Ashford knows to look" Andy said rubbing his chin Blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Where is it?" Ryu said with a puzzle look kind of getting the Picture, "Oh youmean...There's a secret door somewhere?" said Ryu looking at Chad who looked down laughing a little.

"Let's just say, the Vents are big enough to hold Simon and his Preverted Friends there during Cheerleading Practist" Chad said sweating as he looked at Ryu who was glairing with a Blush, "What?! Not my fault, ask Andy who was making Money charging them to use the Vent causing Andy to turn away nervously.

"Andy? Did you really charge money for that?" Ryu said shouting causing Andy to cover Ryu's Mouth.

"Look! This was back when I was hanging out with the Wrong Crowd, why do you think I'm not with them anymore?" Andy said nervously looking around as he got hit in the with a Notepad.

"Well, Well, Well, If it's not Andy Durskin" The Mystery Guy said, he was wearing a Orange and Black Vest with a Orange Cap on a Bike, it was a Hall Manioter about the same year as Ryu, Chad, and Andy, "Your up to no good again huh Durskin?" said The Mystery Guy while he wrote on his Notepad.

"Hey! Miles how's it going?" Andy rub his head where Miles hit him at as he notice the note, "Wait! Miles it's not what you think man, We were talking about getting inside to protect the girls.

"You expect for me to believe that Andy, after all you allowed Simon The Spyman and his Geek Squad Access to the Girls Looker Room" Miles said flipping his Googles up looking Andy in the eyes with a stren look.

"Well will you look at Big Bad Miles Thomas, You Should get ready for the Science Fair guard duties" Chad said crossing his arms laughing causing Miles to jump up to him, "Whoa! Someone nees a tic tac" said Chad trying to get under his skin.

"Arrgh! Chad Stevens, Maybe you need a tic tac huh?" Miles said rubbing his nose while he writes chad a Stay After School Ticket, Ryu looked right at Miles, "Ryuichi Fuji...Fujigawa, You're new so I'll let you go with a Warning, but keep hangin out with Durskin and Stevens and they will get you writing up" said Miles taking his bike and walking away, while he did he checked his breath without the Trio looking causing Chad to laugh a little, "SHUT UP! Stevens" Miles said riding away mad.

"Hahaha! Come on guys,I know a better way in" Chad said while the trio ran for the Fire Escape Ladder, it was a steeped Ladder that only one can climb at a time, "See! This way is better, right Andy?" said Chad as he starts to climb on the ladder, Ryu stop him.

"Look Chad, thanks for having our backs Chad, but I think I need to go on alone bro" Ryu said giving Chad a stren look and Chad giving a sad look, I know you want to help out, but you got hurt already, let me go on ahead. And Andy you stay with him please" said Ryu looking at both his friends with a friendly look while he climb up easy losing his breath a little from his injuries, he finds the door walking down slowly as he saw a few Hall Monitors Roaming the Halls, he made it in the School while he looked for Coach's Classroom.

"Wrong way bro" said a Voice causing Ryu to stop catching his heart trowing his hands up, "What are you doing dude?" The Voice said again.

"Please! I need to see Coach, not get After School trouble" Ryu said as he slowly turned around seeing the smiling faces of Andy and his Cousin Haley who was in her Hall Monitor Uniform, "Umm? Andy how did you get in?" said Ryu Surprise.

"Relax Ryu, Haley's my Cousin and she let me in" Andy said pattting his Cousin on the shoulder while Ryu turned to her.

"You're Andy's Cousin, But why didn't you enter the Contest" Ryu said in a Sheepish Look.

"Aww! That's Sweet Thank you, but I don't care for that Contest, just nothing but Girls being showboating for the Title" Haley said crossing her Arms while she had a little blush on her face from Ryu's Comment.

"In other words, Haley just using a excuse for not being in it" Andy said low for Haley not to hear and loud enough for Ryu to hear, Haley Smack Andy's Hand while she walked up to Ryu.

"You know Ryuichi, rude people get dealt with, but I like you help you if I can" Haley said with a small smile reacing out her hand.

"Sure, I like that" Ryu said Shaking her hand.

The Three walked through the Hallway slowly, Haley held on to Ryu's and Andy's arms like she was taking them somewhere, she stopped at Coach's Room while she knocked on it Gently, inside was a sleeping Coach, he jumped up looking around, he wiped his eyes walking to the door.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming, hold you're Horses" Coach said opening the door he sees the Trio looking at him, "Andy?! Ryu?!...Haley?! What are you three doing here? In two hours the Contest will start soon" said Coach.

Mr. James, as Hall Monitor I leave these two in you're hands, Sir!" Haley said tapping her Cap while she walked off leaving Coach surprise.

"Umm? Come in if you like" Coach said allowing them both in while he looked down in the damps "What's going on?" said Coach sitting down putting is feet on his desk.

"Coach, you know what I came for, I need the Belt to beat Sparrow and save Nancy" Ryu said standing up tough.

"I can't allow it, I realize I put all of you in danger when I let you have that belt on you're first day of school" Coach said looking at Ryu, "I never want to see you all hurt again, I can't bear it" said Coach looking at his Computer Screen.

"Look! That's my girlfriend's Life on the line! As while as every girl that's been put in that Coma! Ether give me the Belt! Or I'll take the Belt MYSELF!" Ryu Shouted with Heart.

"Who are you talking to Kid? I'm You're Teacher and You're Coach, SHOW! ME! SOME! RESPECT!" Coach shouted himself, "Don't give me orders kid" said Coach picking up his phone, "I will call you're folks and have you taken home!" Coach said while Andy watched with a Stern Look, while Ryu stood mad as he glowed green.

"Call em! I'm getting the Belt and saving the day!" Ryu said as the Belt in Green Aura flew to him, shocking all three, in that moment all of Ryu's Injuries Disappear becoming healthy, he looked back at Coach"...I'm sorry, I need to save Nancy" said Ryu putting on the Belt while he and Andy walked to the door, Ryu looked back mad but sad as he looked at his Mentor, "...I'm sorry Coach...I need to help the school" Ryu said.

"The File, I finally cracked it, What ever that green energy is, it's link to a Power Up, if you can unlock it, then you will win" Coach said standing up, "But I'm still calling you're Parents" said Coach, Ryu give him a Respectful Nod walking out.

The Contest has begin as The Girls begin to walk out with there Contest Gawns while they wave to the crowd, one of the girls Ryu notice was the lead girl bullying Nancy, she was wearing a Purple Gawn that want with her Dark Brown Hair smiling Smug like, just as she was smiling Sparrow/Nancy watched with a Glair from the Balcony with Dark Purple Eyes as a few lights blow out when she walked away, While the Contest want by Swimmingly there was leaving three girls left standing, in The Purple Dress was Audrey Mason with a Smug Smile, in the Green Dress was Quinn Maxwell, and Finally in the Yellow Dress was Shannon Arvey, the two first girls was smiling pridely while Shannon was waving and shy smiling while the crowd was cheering on Quinn and Audrey more, just then Ms. Roberts The Health Teacher walked out with a Stripless Dress making the Crowd ooh and aww her while she politely Laugh.

"Ahh hmm, Ladies and Gents, boys and girls of all ages, I'm proud to present the winner of The Miss Katstown High Senior Winner is..." Ms. Robert said opening the Letter as she was about to say the name when a loud Roar Echo through the school as Sparrow/Nancy flew through the Stage Taking Audrey with her causing Ms. Roberts to fall off the Stage, but she was caught by Mr. Highland while he blush hard, then the Crowd of Students, Family and Friends jumped up, Ryu looked at Andy and vice verse while Ryu ran to catch up to the two, he sees them going into the Greenhouse.

"W..W..What do you want with me?" Audrey said while she was thrown down by the force of Sparrow/Nancy's landing while she tried to crawl away, Audrey was shocked by Sparrow/Nancy turned Human right in front of her, "Nancy?! That was Y..Y..You!" said Audrey shocked and Afried.

"Oh so now you know seem like a good person Audrey? All the times you and you're group torment me for my past" Nancy said walking in with a Silver Dress walking uo to her, "No you're not a good person Audrey, you never were, I was a bully but at least I change, you enjoyed making me a fool, then you told Quinn if she enter you would spell that she was Pregnant, don't get me started on.." Nancy said being cut off from Ryu jumping in, giving Audrey a relife look.

"Help! Me! Ryu, This crazy girl is that Bird Monster!" Audrey said jumping back when Nsncy waved her arms sending a Wind Blast to Audrey knocking her on the wall.

"Nancy! Please don't hurt her, she's not worth hurting you're image over" Ryu said walking up gently.

"Don't come any closer Ryuichi, I hated hurting you before and I won't forgive myself if I do it again" Nancy said turning to Audrey with a mean glair, "But, I won't mind hurting this hateful spiteful Girl" said Nancy with her Glasses and Eyes start to glow a Dark Purple Glow changing back into Sparrow walking up to Audrey while Audrey begin to cry as she compose herself jumping up.

"Yeah Nancy hit me! I want you too, I told that Slut Quinn if she enter she won't enjoy the win because she won't be able to travel to school to school with a Baby on the way" Audrey said hatefully while she throw her heels to the side making Sparrow/Nancy madder, "Then I told that loser Shannon, yeah Shannon that I would destory her Science Project if that Nard every! Enter" said Audrey laughing causing Sparrow/Nancy to throw a energy Punch as Audrey closed her eyes, she looked up seeing Ryu had Transform into Brawler to stop the punch.

"Arrgh! Get out of theway Ryuichi!" Sparrow/Nancy said smacking Ryu while he blocked her hit and then kicked her back with all his might, this cause Sparrow/Nancy to glow more in Purple making her Transform into a More Humanoid Form of Sparrow, with a Slander Female Body Form with the Wings becoming Arms with Three Feathers on each side with a Purple Aura, "Get...Out...Of my way Brawler" said Sparrow/Nancy Standing Strong.

"I can't allow you to hurt her...Sparrow...Arrrgh!" Ryu said glowing with Green Energy running towards Sparrow by throwing a punch, but Ryu stops half way unable to hit her, Sparrow/Nancy had the same feelings as she blow Ryu back with a Breeze, "I..Can't win...Iwon't hurt her" said Ryu to himself as Audrey walked up to him slowly giving him a sad look.

"You have to get up Ryu, please your the only one who can stop that Crazy Girl, You're Kamen Rider Brawler!" Audrey said Pleading but with a Shelfish reason causing Ryu to jump up.

"She's not Crazy! I'll get you out of this not because you're asking me, but because that's what a Hero does" Ryu said walking up as the Green Energy glowed Intense, he begin to start changing in front of Audrey and Sparrow/Nancy.

Power Up Henshin: Ryu's Black Jacket was changed into a Long Black Coat with the Word Brawler in Dark Blue Bold Letter as he turned around his Eyes Turned Bright Red and his Helmet turned Solid Green with a Silver Chest Piece, his Belt turned into a Boxing Belt with Brawler sigh on it, His Hands balled up into fast while he got Two Boxing Gloves.

Ending Power Up

"Arrgh! Kamen Rider! Boxing Mode!" Ryu said on instict with a new found energy leaving both Sparrow/Nancy and Audrey surprise as he took a Fighting Pose like a Boxer, "I feel energatic" said Ryu.

Back at Coach's Office Ryu's Energy Spiked like Crazy making Coach jumped up, he saw new Stats and Energy levels going through the roof, Coach didn't notice his door open, it was Chad walking in with Crutches.

"Hey! Coach is Ryu okay?" Chad said closing the door walking to his seat, he then sit down watching Coach looking at the board, "Coach! Sir!" said Chad making Coach jump looking at Chad.

"Chad, sorry I didn't hear you, how come Andy was not with you, Or Why didn't you come in with Ryu and Andy?" Coach said still watching the board.

"Well, I thought I slow them down with my Ankle, so I told Andy to go on without me" Chad said looking down.

"Don't feel bad Chad, You will be healed in no time, after all you are Strong" Coach said giving a small smile to his Basketball Player, Chad returned it.

Back at the Battle Ryu and Sparrow/Nancy begin to fight with Ryu trying his best to protect Audrey as well as Protect Nancy's Spirit from hurting itself, while at Nancy's Room the Doctors as well as Doctor Fujigawa was looking over Nancy while her Mother Norma was sleeping and her Father Robert was watching over his Daughter and her Heart Monitor as it got weaker causing him to tear up, Ryu on the other hand send a punch to Sparrow knocking her down.

"Stay down Sparrow, it's over" Ryu said watching as she stood up, she zap by Ryu leaving him shocked as she goes for the Streak on Audrey, Ryu turns around hearing his belt's bell ring, he hit the Button hearing.

"Final! Punch!...Knockout Mode" The Computer Voice said while sending a Green Aura Trapping Sparrow/Nancy making her stop and turning her to Ryu.

"Alright! Rocket! PUNCH!" Ryu said while his Fist glowed a bright green flying towards Sparrow/Nancy as a Boxing Ring Appear then a Explosion Accure destroying Sparrow and at the same time The Real Nancy slowly woke up with her Heart Monitor beeping soundly making Robert happy knowing his Daughter was fine and Healthy, he woke his Wife while they ran to their Daughter hugging her, it made Doctor Fujigawa happy seeing them happy, he wave his Doctors to leave as he took his leave to give them some peace, Meanwhile Ryu looked down changing back into his Normal Brawler form picking up Sparrow/Nancy's Glasses as he push a button, it glowed with Energy while it Disappear, he looked at Audrey who nodded to him with a different look, he nodded back.

A Few Days later School was still getting fix and after the Contest, no Winner was Named, except Audrey decide to drop out of the Contest seeing the Error of her ways seeing two people who loved each other fight to a stand still, she had a change of heart, The Princable came up with a Answer of the Contest is a Retry, giving the girls who was hurt and out before the Contest. Ryu, Andy, Chad, and Carlos was at Coach's Office waiting to see when the Girls was hurt comes back to school,just then the Door open reaveling Zina walking in with her Sister Tina, along with Rachel and Nancy, the guys jump up with Andy running to Rachel hugging her as she return the favor, Chad was hugging both Tina and Zina as Tina playfully jabs him in the side getting a hug from Carlos, Ryu looked at Nancy and she did the same, they ran to each other hugging tightly in tears while they kissed, Coach was happy for all of them as he notice Bella was smiling as well, he waved her to come in, The Group all was happy to see each other.

Later on that Evening it was peaceful, in a different state however a few Strange Looking Monsters was fighting a Mystery Person while they were getting kicked back, the person was throwing them around like Rugdoll then a blast came out of no where destroying the rest of them and knocking the person down, she was reveal to be in a Armor like Brawler's Suit except her suit was Purple and Silver with Green Eyes, the Suit was also like a Cat Suit in a way showing off her Figure, it was Tiger like in Appearance with Strips as she jumped up seeing the Monster, it was a Jellyfish Humanoid Monster laughing at her.

"Hahaha, Hello Wildcat, I thought Cats Land on their Feet, I guess you don't huh?" The Jellyfish Monster said with a Female Voice as she pose in a Smug way.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again Jella, I'm Ms. Wildcat to you!" The Person names Wildcat said running to her as she slide under her attack, she twist her arm in a Suplex knocking her down, "Had a good trip, did you get me a gift" said Wildcat kicking her back as a Computer Voice was heard.

"Final Slash" The Computer said as Wildcat's Claws grow long and glow with energy.

"Time to make some Sushi" Wildcat said running towards Jella as she twirl fast slashing at Jella as she uppercut her into the air causing Wildcat to join her as she slash Jella back down while Wildcat Finish with a kick While Jella Explosion, while that happen a Young Girl woke up in the Emergency Room.

"Whew! That's the Tenth one this Month" The Doctor said to her Nurse as he looked up.

"I heard the same thing has been happening in Katstown as well" The Nurse said while he wiped his forehead.

Back where Wildcat was, she was on top of a Building looking over her L.A Town of Sundown City, se takes a deep breath.

"I hope this city is now cleared of theses Monsters, I won't be here to protect the people or the ones who turn into the Monsters" Wildcat said as she notice a Newspaper with Kamen Rider Brawler on it fighting off Sparrow on the first day.

Who is this Mystery Person calling herself Wildcat, is she good like her intention or does she have a Hidden Agended, tune in next time to Kamen Rider Brawler.

Chapter 5: The New Student is Fujigawa?!

Authors Note: I like to thank my friend and Bro Decode9 For the Character of Sakuya Fujigawa, she is The Cousin of my Character Ryuichi Fujigawa and I hope you like them both, until she is introduce here is her Character List For now :-).

Name: Sakuya Fujigawa (Decode9)

Age: 16.

Gender: Female.

Family: Judai Fujigawa (Father. Brother to Mako), Raine Fujigawa (Mother), Ryu Fujigawa (Cousin), Mako Fujigawa (Uncle), Aiko Fujigawa (Aunt), Mariko Fujigawa (Cousin).

Race: Japanese-American.

Appearance: Stands at 5'2 with shoulder blade length jet black hair kept in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a yellow t shirt with a purple bomber style jacket layered over it and black jean pants with short brown boots.

School Uniform: Same as Ryu.

Personality: Sakuya is a extremely bright girl with a high amount of patience. Yet she is known to give everyone she knows the cold shoulder and can be a bit sarcastic. She can become frustrated at the most simple of things, and has be known to drive away others who try to be friends with her. Truth is she is scared what others will think of her and is the main reason she pushes others away from her.

Bio Sakuya Fujigawa is the Cousin of Ryuichi Fujigawa, she and her family use to live in Japen till they moved back to the states causing her to leave behind her friends in Japan, she's never gotten over it, she rebel on her parents getting into trouble with Fights and ditching school, her Father Judai and her Mother Raine didn't know what to do, Judai thought of sending her to her Grandfather's House like his Naphew but thought Ryu can be a better Role Model since there the same age, so there Moving to Katstown to see if it helps.


	5. Chapter 5 The New Student is Fujigawa!

First I like to thank Six People for helping me with building up my Kamen Rider Story, they are our own Decode9 Kamen Rider Vega, Gadget The Critic, DragonEmperor999, and Guest Reviewers Matrix Prime and Lunarthrope, Thank you all my Bros! :-D.

I do not Owned Power Rangers, Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, all rights belong to Saban, Hasbro and Toho.

Chapter 5: The New Student is Fujigawa?!

After the Battle with Nancy's Sparrow Form, Ryu won using a New Power and Form saving the Many Girls affected by the Spiritjin's Abilities and after about a few days The Parents of the Teens all decided to meet at the Fujigawa House to have a Cookout to celebrite Their Safe Return Home, also There was Coach Jim and Nurse Bella along with her Husband and Daughter, everyone had spilt up into Three Groups of Men, Women, and Teens.

"Hello Mr. Cruz and Mr. Stevens, may I please introduce Mr. Little?" Mako said Shaking the hands of the Two Men as they smile back in kind while also shaking Mr. Little's hand.

"Please call me Roberto, Mr. Cruz was my Father's Name" Mr. Cruz said trying to make a joke causing the Men to Laugh, "It is great to meet you all, I only met The Cheerleader's Parents and let me say... They are as Uptight as Their Daughters Vainty" said Roberto as he rolls his eyes while Coach Jim clears his throat catching the Guys Attaintion.

"Hi Coach James how's it going?" Mr. Stevens said shaking the Coach's Hand with a smile.

"Hello Eric, nice to meet you all. Hi Dr. Fujigawa, thanks for the invite" Coach said kindly as Mako nods kindly, "Oh! And this is Robert Wilson, Andy's Uncle" said Coach as the Man walked up looking back at his Daughter.

"I'm happy you can join us Coach Jim, you are a Great Romodel for my son and also Andy" Mako said in respect.

"Yes Thank you Coach, You've gotten Andy out of trouble and I'm glad he has some great friends to keep him in line. Oh and you can call me Bobby, Robert is to formal" Bobby said shaking hands with each of the three Fathers.

"Nice to meet you and Welcome to our humble Home" Mako said flipping over the Burgers on the Grill, "I like to say I was hoping to meet you all and I'm glad it was on Good Terms with all our Kids okay home and safe" said Mako while he looks at his Watch catching the Eyes of Robert Little Sr.

"Umm... So guys I just notice something odd" Rob said catching all the Men's Eyes making him laugh a little, "I Just notice There's Three Robert's, Four if you count my Son RJ" Rob said causing Roberto and Bobby to share a look as Mako finally relize what Robert meant, "Guys... My names Robert Little Senor. But call me Rob Please?" said Rob while the Teens was looking at the Men talk causing Nancy and RJ to cover Their eyes.

"I know my dad just made a lame joke" Nancy said turning to her Younger Brother, "I know you are named after Dad, but don't turn into Dad when you grow up, okay Buddy" said Nancy making the Teens Laugh and making RJ Blush, "What?!" Nancy said as Ryu kissed her cheek softly.

"You just sounded like your Dad... Little Dove" Ryu said causing Nancy to giggle softly while Zina took a sip of Strudent as Two Little Boys was Arguing over Their Toys.

"Oh hombre! Come on George stop fighting" Zina said running over to the Boys along with Chad while he got the other boy, "Now whats going on Primito?" said Zina trying to sound Motherly.

"Yeah! Andra, it's a toy dude" Chad said trying to be tough as he thought it over, "... My old toy from Transformers" said Chad earning looks from the group, "What?! It was..." Chad said crossing his Arms.

"Aww Chad, I told you I will take care of it" The Little Boy name Andra said with a smile, causing Mariko to hug Andra and George, this cause RJ to frown as Mariko nods her head for him to join the hug, "I got a hug from a Angel... And not you Chad haha" said Andra while he walked away.

"...Lucky" Chad said while he looks at Andy who was laughing with Carlos, "What's funny?! Dumb and Dumber" said Chad making Tina and Haley laugh.

"Someone not getting a hug from a Angel, that's who" Carlos said making the Group laugh making Chad eat his Hot Dog mad.

"Sorry Andra... I won't fight with you... My Brothers always make the rules at my house" George said making Andra nod his head.

"... Stupid Big Brothers right? They think Their the Bosses huh?" Andra said as the boys nods heads together making them laugh except RJ.

"I got one bossy Big Sister, does she count?" RJ said as the boys look at him.

"Does she boss you around?" George said while RJ nodded, "Then yes you count too" said George causing the Teens to shake Their heads in amusement while Andy walked off looking at his phone looking at a Name saying Rachel on his caller ID, this cause Haley to walk up to him in Worry making him put it back fast.

"Are you thinking of them Andy? I know you would have been a Good Brother either Older or Younger" Haley said placing a Hand on her Cousin's Shoulder as he turn with a blush to her, "Hey you okay? Why is your face red?" said Haley with a rise eyebrow.

"Umm... I wasn't thinking of Mom and Dad... I thought Rachel should have been here... You know" Andy said as Haley smiled widely causing Andy to look down radder, "Come on Haley, d.. Don't make a big deal..." Andy said getting caught off by Haley as she hugged her Cousin tightly.

"AWW! Andy you and Rachel would make a good couple" Haley said low.

"Rachel?! Please China didn't hear you yet!" Andy said looking around as no one heard Haley.

The Women and Mother's were talking among Theirselves, The Women are getting along great as Anko was surprise by Chad's Mother as Andy's Aunt Introduce them.

"What?! You're the Mayor of Katstown Mrs. Stevens... Err Mayor Stevens" Anko said bewilder.

"It's okay Mrs. Fujigawa, you can call me Geena" Mayor Stevens named Geena said with a kind voice.

"It is a honored, Then you can call me Anko as well" Anko said while Zina and Tina's Mother looked like a Older Version of The Cruz Twins laugh with the Women as she jumped a little holding her Pragnuet Stomach, "Are you okay Mrs. Cruz?" said Anko causing Bella to come to the aid.

"Don't worry Natelie, I got you" Bella said as Natelie looked up with a smile.

"... Thank you Bella... But That's just the Baby kicking, I'm Two Months away... I'm not having her yet" Natelie said sighing.

"Her? Are you sure it's not Babies, You already have Two Beautiful Girls, Two more won't hurt, would it?" Norma said making Natelie's Eyes wide.

"TWO?! Believe me I love my Girls, but Two more now, It'll be Zina and Tina all over again, hahaha! ..." Natelie said moving closer to the Circle, "I want another Girl, just one, but my Husband wants a Boy... Now Two Knickleheads... NOT BIEN" said Natelie laughing with the Women.

The Parents and Teens had a Great Night of Rest and Relaxation talking among themsalves, once the Food was done cooking Mako called everyone to get ready to eat, Mako had Reberto and Coach help him set up the three pinic tables to finally eat, once the Blankets were place the Groups had freshen up and waited while the Guys place the food on the Tables, they ate and were happy. After about a Hour Later or Two, the Happy Camp was done and the Men cleaned up the Tables and Grill and the Women got the Blankets and cover the food in topperwear, the Families took home Leftovers saying goodbyes with smiles on their faces, once the it was over Mako and Aiko were watching TV tired but flirting while Ryu was in his Room looking at photos of himself and Nancy when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes? Come in" Ryu said seating up as the door opened, it was Mariko walking eating Burger, this made Ryu smile big while Mariko gave him a glair, "Hahaha! And my friends think I eat a lot" said Ryu laughing til he felt pain in his Stomach as he pulkls out a Bottke of Ginger Ala.

"Now that's good for you Ryuichi, you know I try to cutback from eating a lot" Mariko said rubbing her flat stomach with her free hand as she felt foolish, "... Maybe I'm over reacting. Hey! You know I got to get back to classes, I have to finish my extra paper if I'm to catch up after looking afdter my baby brother" said Mariko leaning on the Wall as Ryu made a mocking face.

"You know Chad and Andy has a crush on you right? Why not give them the time of day before you go?" Ryu said putting his Soda down on his desk.

"Well to be honest, They both are cute Ryu, but I look at them like I look at you, like a Littke Brother, and besides I'm a collage Student while Chad and Andy are High School kids, I might meet someone out there" Mariko said eating her burger while he frowned.

"Umm Sis, you're not coming back for Winter Break huh?" Ryu said looking down and out, and it wasn't because of the food.

"No I'm not, and it has nothing to do with you or your friends. I gave my word to my Roommate that I go check out her Hometown, I met her Mother before, and where she lives, it's close to where Uncle Kentaro Lives so I can see Amy" Mariko said excited, "That's why I'm working hard on Papers before I go back. I'm proud of you Ryuichi, keep up the F=Good Work bro" said Mariko coming up to hug her brother as he hugged back, she walks out.

The Next Day in School Ryu was at his Locker as if his whole world came down on him, he was then surprise by a Voice making him jump dropping his books, he looks at the sound of the voice and it was Audrey, she looked more cheerful then before and was wearing a Kaman Rider Brawler T-Shirt that said Brawler Rulez, this made Ryu cringe seeing his name on her shirt.

"Good Morning! Ryu dearly" Audrey said in a Flirting way as she moved close to his ear, "Or should I say Brawler" said Audrey causing Ryu to jump back mad.

"If you think you can blackmail me, think again!" Ryu said surprising Audrey who just watched him walk off, she notice his Notebook and History book as she smile knowly, "If you won't talk ti me, I know what will..." said Audrey low picking uo the books and walking down the Hall, but she didn't know that someone was watching her as she tokk out a piece of Gum chewed it and blow a bubble.

"The Teens were in Homeroom, the class was smaller then it was before as some Teens were to scared to come back to school and Some Parents decidely to transfer them to other schools since the Attack, The Teacher walked in, Ms. Roberts came in, she looked more like a Teacher wearing her work Glasses and Women Busniess Suit and Pencil Long Skirt, she fixed her glasses as she cleared her Throat leaving the Rowdy Students to sit down quietly, she walked in.

"Good Morning Class, let's get to work everyone. But first I want to introduce a New Student joining us today, let me get my books to get the name right" Ms. Robers said scroling through.

"Man I hope it's another chick, I'm tired of the Manchoness in class" Chad said talking to Andy and Ryu, but Ryu payed it no mind while he kept a eye out for the door, Chad and Andy shared a look of worry with each other worried for their friend, "I thought we had a Great Cookout the night before?" said Chad wispering to Andy as they heard Ms Roberts tap her desk.

"Mr. Stevens and Mr. Durskin, you two will stay after today. got it you too?" Ms Roberts said earning respectful nods from the two, kit still didn't faze Ryu who kept his eyes on the door, "Ahhh here it is, Ladies and Gentalmen, may I present Sakuya... Sakuya Fujigawa..." said Ms Roberts puzzle feeling like she heard the name before as the door open and the class looking shocked looking at Ryu whom sighs as they look art the door while a Young Girl of Japenese Decent walk in wearing the same Uniform as the rest of the Students, it was a Blue Button Shirt and a Black Skirt with Blue Leggings, she is a pretty girl with Shoulder Blade Length Jet Black Hair kept in a Ponytail and Green Eyes, she was wearing Black Dress Shoes as she walked in front of the class and stopped at the Teacher, "Would you like to Introduce yourself Ms. Fujigawa?" said Ms. Robert with a welcoming voice as Sakuya nods lightly.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sakuya Fujigawa, and I'm the Fifth Grandchild of the Fujigawa Family and Third Oldest Girl" The Girl name Sakuya said looking around as she looks at Ryu as they lock eyes, "And yes... Ryuichi and I are Cousins, first Cousins to clear up the tension" said Sakuya leaving Ryu surprise along with all the girls and all the boys were blushing over her, Ms Roberts clapped causing the class except Ryu, Zina who looked worried for Ryu and Zina worried about her Sister.

"Nice to meet another member of Ryu's Family, I hope you both have a good year with us. Yoyu xan take your seat by" Ms Roberts said looking around as she sees a open seat by Audrey who looked loving into Ryu's View, her friends unsure seat at their Own sits coinfuse, "There by Ms. Mason, please take your seat and this card please. That's to write your Info to your Parents and you hand it back to me okay?" said Ms Roberts nicely, Sakuya nods walking to her seat, she took her seat and place her Backpack down, Audrey just turn to get a better look at her and Sakuya looked back with a Stren but emotionless look making Audrey take a big glap.

"Umm... H..Hello" Audrey said to the no answered Sakuya, "O...Kay?" said Audrey getting sitting back up in her seat crossing her legs.

"You?" Sakuya said making Audrey turn to her slightly, "You have something that don't belong to you... If you don't give it back, you and I will get to know each other for the following year" said Sakuya flexing her fingers making Audrey sweat.

"W...Wait! You miss understand me. You and my Ryu are Cousins right?" Audrey said making a Surprise Sakuya nods slowly while she cross her arms waiting on the excuse not creaking a smile, "Well you see..." said Audrey explaining herself.

The day went by swimmingly, it wasn't till Homeroom was over that Audrey waiting until all the Students left except Ryu who was searching his desk while Sakuya watch from Outside in the Hall, Audrey walked up to Ryu more nervous then ever before, Ryu panic until he realize, he turned around to see Audrey right in front of him almost kissing as both blush.

"AU...Audrey?! What's going on?!" Rytu said blushing shaking off the thought and getting calm, "Why have you been shulking me today?" said Ryu a little annoyed to himself.

"I wanted to give these back to you. But first let me tell you something okay?" Audrey said as Ryu nods agreeing, "Fine, I'll hear you out, but please I have to catch up to Sakuya" said Ryu taking a stand.

"Right! Ryu Fujugawa, I am falling in Love with you!" Audrey said blushing redder then a Tomato as Ryu blushed but was more surprise, "You d=saved my life, and... I never stopped thinking of you, please Ryu don't sayt it can't be... Because I know i have to earn. Here you go... My Brawler Hunk" said Audrey handing the Books to Ryu with no tricks and then kissec his check and she turned around smiling and blushing as she ran out, she stop and looked at Sakuya who gave her a thumbs up.

"Whoa! Get a hold of yourself Fujigawa, you have a Beautiful Girlfriend" Ryu said putting his Books in his Bag, he takes a deep breath and sighs, he walks out the class seeing Saakuya as she walks to him, "What a Intro Sakuya. Did you have it written down Cuz?" said Ryu crossing his Arms with a grin, while Sakuya smiles.

"You know Ryuichi, Grandpa Shino would be proud of me for that" Sakuya said as the Cousins share a laugh while Andy, Tina, Zina and Chad was looking from afar, "So This is Katstown High, where is this Brawler I heard so much of" said Sakuya looking around seeing posters of Brawler everywhere unaware she's speaking to him as Ryu smiles sly at his growing fame, as Andy, Zina, Tina and Chad watch on.

"So if She's Ryu's Cousin, how come he never told us about her?" Zina said crossing her Arms while Andy took a deep breath that Tina caught.

"Yeah! When did she come to the Picture Andy!" Tina said causing her Sister Zina and Chad to look at him making him jump and nervously laugh while he had Six Eyes Glairing at him, "So what's the deal Andy Vamos mejor amigo?(Let's go best friend?)" said Tina rowing her Hands telling him to hurry.

"W..W..Well, I might know something..." Andy said moving back to the Locker where her can't move anymore being cornered by the Trio of Friends, "Okay, Ryu told me he was expecting his Cousin, but wanted to keep her a Surprise.." said Andy Stuttering through.

"Spill it Andy, or I'll let Tina spill you" Chad said looking at Tina glairing at Andy and she was creaking her Knickles, "And believe me Andy... I can't stop her eben if i wanted too" said Chad.

"Fine! I'll tell you" Andy said composing himself as the Three waited, "So it went like this okay? On Sunday..." said Andy starting the Story.

Flashback to Sunday Converstion: Ryu was oversleeping from the Late Night with Friends, he began to toss about hearing talking in the Hallway, he opened his eyes rubbing them as he heard a knock, hre looked at his Phone and it was 11:50, he shot up in his Tanktop with Cyberdyne on it and Black Shorts.

"Y...Yes?! Come in" Ryu said still tired, the door opened revealing his Father, "Good Morning Dad, what's up?" said Ryu sitting on his bed.

"Yeah almost Good Afternoon son, but you earned your rest from last night. But that's not why I'm here though" Mako said taking a seat on the chair by Ryu's desk, Ryu didn't know what to expect, "I just got a call and you're Uncle Judai and Aunt Raine will be arriving soon along with your Cousin Sakuya. Get dress and you are the one to look out for your younger cousin, we already got her enroll into Katstown High School with you" said Miko noticing Ryu's mouth drop in a Amusing way, "Listen to me Son, I know you had a Tough time in you're other School, but your Grandpa Shiro will be proud of you to look after Sakuya. You should call Grandma and Grandpa sometimes?" said Mako getting up and leaving out the door.

"Dad?! Thanks, Grandpa and Grandma are Great Teachers" Ryu said smiling at his Dad who smiled back, "I'll be right down" said Ryu as his Dad nods closing the Door, he looked at his Phone while he looked up Andy's Number as he it the Call Button.

"What's happening...?" Andy said sounding sleepy as he yawn through the Phone, he looked and seen Ryu's name, "Oh hey man... Umm Your not tired from the Cookout Last night? Sike just joking Hahahaha" said Andy rubbing his head.

"Ha Ha! No seriosly though, I just wanted to tell you, I might not be the only Fujigawa in Katstown High after today" Ryu said while Andy nods listening until he realize what Ryu meant.

"... Wait What?!" Andy said rubbing his eyes, "Dude, do your Father have a Kid around your Age bro?" said Andy leaving Ryu shaking his hand Annoyed.

"What?! No! My Cousin is moving into town amd let's say I have to look out for her once she shows up" Ryu said coming to his Window, he looks at the Saled Sign on the Law Across the Street.

"What's wrong with that Ryu? I mean is she any trouble dude" Andy said looking around.

"Well no not really, but when i was Younger, I was a Bad Influence on her, my Grandparents helped talk to me and my Older Cousin Kenji too" Ryu said going to his Closet, "Now I hope I can do the Same with her too..." said Ryu unsure.

Flashback to Sunday Converstion Ends.

"Wow, I didn't think Ryu had Bad in him" Chad said as Tina shook her head looking at the Two Cousins talking, she saw Nancy walk up to them as she hugged Ryu and then hugged Nancy as she smiled with Surprise, this cause Tina to smile as she turn back to Andy, "So what are we doing here? We need to support our friend, Our Best Friend" said Chad as his Voice Sounded Broken leaving Tina, Zina, and Andy Surprise.

"Y... Yeah let's go see them" Andy said walking with The Group.

"Do you think we should wait till Ryu himself Introduce us though?" Zina said finally speaking after hearing the Story as they stop eyeing her, "I mean don't you think we are walking up to them just being introsive... It's all I'm saying guys" said Zina with a small Blush across her face.

"Mmm hmm, and I won't let another friend fall in depression because I'm to cool to walk over there" Chad said walking by himself while Andy looks down but nods with resolve.

"Yeah me too, I know this town like the back of my hand, I could help her and Ryu out" Andy said catching up to Chad.

"Come on Sis, I got Ryu's back always, you with me?" Zina said composing herself walking to catch up to the guys, Tina nods her head slowly.

"Okay, I mean I'm starting to know the guy" Tina said standing there Ankward looking around, she then cross her arms, "Wait for me!" said Tina.

The Group came over to Ryu, Nancy, and Sakuya, Ryu notice Nancy's smile and nod to look behind getting Sakuya's Attaination, he turned around to see his Friends asa he gave a smile looking at his Cousin.

"Guys hey? I like you guys to meet someone" Ryu said moving out of the way of the Teens Sight, "Andy, Chad, Tina and Zina, this is my Cousin Sakuya, Sakuya this is my other Best Friends that I was telling you about" said Ryu with a big smile as Sakuya smiles kindly.

"Hello Everyone, it's nice to meet you all" Sakuya said shaking hands with Andy, Chad, Zina and Tina, she looks back at Ryu, "You really have a lot of Friends including a Girlfriend. Nancy you are a lucky girl, Ryu's cool and but you are cooler then Nerd Boy though" said Sakuya looking at Chad and Andy, "And let me guess you two are his Wingmen right? Sakuya said making the Group Laugh.

The Group talk getting to know each other, as a Teen watched from afar, he flipped his Coin in the Air, Sakuya felt someone staring at them as she Quickly shot a Glair, but the person was gone causing Tina, Zina, Andy and Chad to jump, but Ryu and Nancy felt a Uneasy air about it, it was then the Annoucement came on getting their minds off the feeling.

"Attaination Students, as we all know the School was temporay close since the Attack on the Students from that Strange Bird Creature that not only attacked the school but also attacked the Contestest during the Ms. Katstown High Pagent. We are happy to say we are giving the Girls time to recover and within Two Weeks we will have a Retry so please sign up to compete! That is all" The Voice sounding like a Teenager, this made all the Girls talk in groups, some fluff their hair and giggled at the chance to tgry out, all except for Sakuya who looked at her Cousin with a rise Eyebrow.

"Ryuichi please explain?" Sakuya said crossing her arms, Ryu was about to speak when Nancy cleared her throt, "Yes Nancy?" said Sakuya turning to her.

"The Event known as Ms Katstown is a Annual thing here, in fact whoever wins here Competes with the Winners of the other High Schools to be the Spokesgirl of Teen Megazine High School Edition" Nancy said leaving the group Speechless, Ryu, Chad, and Andy share a look as sly smiles came on the bvoys faces of all the Girls from their school and other Schools while Tina and Zina was Star Struke thinking of the Meazineif they win and Sakuya was not faze just looking causing Nancy to nervous laugh, "But... I don;t think I'll enter though... Not this time" said Nancy looking discourge thinking back to how she almost hurt all the girls last time... Almost Forever, this cause the Group to look shick even Sakuya was too.

"Rea... Really Nancy? But you are to Gorgouse to not compete" Sakuya said moving Nancy's bang out of the way of her eyes, leaving everyone wondering what Sakuya was doing, "I mean your Eyes are a Beautiful Hazel Brown, you should compete and win!" said Sakuya with a smile causing Nancy to smile and the group smile.

"T...T..Thank you Sakuya, I will give it some thought before I make up my mind rather or not to try... Out" said Nancy rathered flattered, Zina smiles while Zina bite her lip impress by Sakuya's Bravery.

"Wow, she's not only Ryu's Cousin through her First Impression, but by her Spirit and her umm ... Beauty" Tina said saying that last word with a gasps as she looked away to Ryu who was fanning his Girlfriend Nancy playfully, "Umm, I got to go see Coach Norville, I'll see you guys later, Oh! And nice to meet you Sakuya, welcome to Katstown High" said Tina with a Joking Wink, as she ran off, this left Zina puzzled and Chad.

"Huh? Thatr was weird... And she a sister of the Weirdest of all... Zina Cruz" Chad said getting laughs from Ryu and Andy until He was hit playfully in the Stomach by Zina making them all laugh expect for Sakuya who disappered too.

It was Lunchtime and the School allowed the Students to eat outside, AThe Grouped walked out with Three Extra Nancy, Carlos and his Ex Girlfriend Sheena, she Skip School to see Carlos as well as to meet the New Winner of the Ms. Katstown Contest... She was Sad to hear it wasn't a New Winner yet, but felt glee knowing a New Contest in Two Weeks was going to happen. Ryu and Nancy was looking for seats until he spotted Sakuya sitting under a Tree reading a book and eating a Riceball, he looked to his Friends who more then approved to go seat there, Sakuya notice them walking as she sip her Milk with a rise Eyebrow.

"Hey Sakuya can we join you Cuz?" Ryu said while Sakuya wiped her mouth.

"... Sure I don't mind, I was enjoying the Quiet but why not" Sakuya said leaving the others Surprise and Confuse, Ryu frowned but let out a sigh.

"THANKS Sakuya, come on guys let's get that empty Table and bring it here" Ryu said keeping his Annoyed voice low and trying not to show it, it was then they herard a Crowd scream from Afar seeing a Monster Chased a Few Kids who, the Monster looked like a Ant Monster, "Oh no... Let's make like a Tree and leave guys" said Ryu giving knowing looks to Nancy, Andy, Zina, Tina and Carlos knew without Sakuya and Sheena to know.

"Yeah Sheena let's get you out of harms way since you don't go to this School" Carlos said taking her hand and walking fast while Chad took Tina's and Zina Hands to get them out.

"Let's go Ladies, Tghe Main Man got you" Chad said leaving both sisters to roll their eyes.

"Way Chad Lee Stevens, I see you trying to flirt" Zina said walking fast with him, she gives a Worried look to Ryu before walking off, Ryu gave a look to Andy who nods.

"Come on Nancy, you know Ryu would kill me if you don't get out first, he can take care of himself" Andy said winking to Nancy who winked back as he looks at Sakuya, "Sakuya?! Come on that Monster is dangerous.." said Andy while Sakuya stood up.

"If you think Ryu doesn't need a Warning then I shouldn't either. Is it because I'm a girl?!" Sakuya said throwing her trey away while walking off with a Apple leaving the Three stun, once she and Sheena was out of the way, Ryu took off the Belt and puts it on his Waist while he hit the buttons.

"Alright let's go, Henshin!" Ryu said rising his fist transforming into Brawler leaving Andy was awe struke by his Hero Friend and Nancy was Blushing for her Heroic Boyfriend, "Hey you Ant Boy, Let's go Man to Insect" said Ryu getting the Ant to see him run to him.

"Kamen..Buzz... Rider... Buzz Brawler, I will show my POWER!" The Monster said wanting to fight, he walked up to Brawler in a Steady Walk holding his Arms out trying to Psych Brawler, "Come on Brawler, you're suppose to be the Hero of th School, hit me" said The Monster making Brawler stop to think.

"Let me get this Right, you want me to hit you?" Brawler said confuse as the Ant laugh creeping Brawler out unsure of what to do, "Umm Antman or whoever you are, I won't fight you, instead let's talk" said Brawler confusing his Friends who were watching, the Ant Monster's Eyes turned Red stomping his Feet in Anger as he ran and ounched Brawler sending him into a Tree destroying the Tree watch made his Eyes turn back to Yellow.

"No! Not the Tree!" The Monster said running over as he picked uo the Tree placing it on the Stump, he points his Finger making the Spot where it broke heal, "There, Forgive me three, a Shadow covered him as Brawler started to punch and kick him, when the Ant tried to hit Brawler, Brawler slide under his Arm as he back kicks him down on the Ground as Nancy and Andy cheered loudly.

"Now I'm not holding back on you Ant, you can call me Anteater" Brawler said more then ready, as he hits a Button his Belt turning Green as a Boxing Bell was heard, "Boxing Mode Engage" said Brawler turning into his Boxing Mode, he Fist Bumps himself ready to fight.

"Whoa! That's Buzz... Cool!" The Monster Jumped up running at Brawler, "You can call me! Antalog! Get it" said The Monster known as Antalog dodging Brawler's punches as he jump kicks Brawler back, Brawler gets up glowing with Green Energy scaring Antalog back, he then was caught by a Green Aura.

"I call this Move KNOCKOUT!" Brawler said taking charge as he punched Antalog full force as a Expolsion happened, when the Smoke Cleared Brawler was shocked seeing someone else who caught the Punch, it was Cylo blocking the Attack as Antalog fall to the Ground in Fear, this made Nancy break into a Cold Sweat, "What the?! Who are you?" said Brawler trying to get out of Cylo's Grip.

"You can call me The Boss, but I am Cylo, and i am not going to let you destroy anymore of MY Monsters" Cylo said pulling Brawler to him as he Knees Brawler with a Powerful hit leaving Brawler Stun, Cylo then Uppercuts Brawler with an Energy hit as he falls back hard, Brawler grips his Stomach where he was hit, "Look at the Mighty Brawler, you think you are Strong, believe me you at see nothing yet kid. Antalog, do your Job, because Next Time I won't intervene" said Cylo coldly.

"Of course Master Cylo, forgive me" Antalog said as his Feelers Glowed Yellow and Cylo's Stuff glowed Purple as they Shot at Brawler knocking him further away knocking hin out of Boxing Mode, he Struggle to stand but he draws his Sword, "He's still satanding Sir" said Antalog Surprise.

"Not after this one..." Cylo said as his Hands Glow Brightly, he was then kicked down and Antalog was flipped over by a Figure, "... Who Dares to jump in my Moment?!..." said Cylo mad as he looks to see Wild Cat nodding to him.

"Hello, it's not nice to jump One Person, so I decided to jump in" Wild Cat walking up leaving the Two Guys Shocked including Brawler, "The Names Wild Cat, and you Two Asshats are Through" said Wild Cat as she looks at Brawler and nods to him, "I got your back Cutie" Wild Cat said Flirting at Brawler who was still Stuned but Happy to have Back up.

To Be Continue!

Next Time on Kamen Rider Brawler! The Mystery Cylo returns to fight Brawler, with the Combine Power of his Monster Antalog to fight Brawler, but his plans are bested by the Appreance of Wild Cat a Mysetory Fighter that looks like a Kamen Rider, she Swears she's on Brawler's Side but who's side is she truly on, tune in Next Time to find out...

Chapter 6: Friends and Foes

I like to thank my Bro and Friend Decode9 for Submitting Sakuya Fujigawa and Wildcat, i hope you all like this Chapter, it was long in the making to be Written, so here goes nothing, Please Read and Review and May The Power Protect you All.

Author's Note: By the way I hope everyone is enjoying Kamen Rider Brawler, i love Writing and this is something I hope you all like, thanks for hearing me out, have a Great Weekend 


End file.
